A Christmas Carol
by JonasGeek
Summary: Blaine is in the Westerville Community Center's production of A Christmas Carol and the costumer designer quits. He reaches out to his friend, Rachel, in New York for help. She thinks of her friend, Kurt, who has been living in Lima for the past few years working at his father's garage. Rachel brings her friends together from miles away for a Christmas they won't forget.


Hello all! And welcome to my annual Christmas Klaine story! I am so excited to share this one because of how different it it! I was reading some novels by Meg Cabot and she wrote using text messages, emails, and voicemails. I loved it, so I had the idea to write my fic like that too.

READ PLEASE! When reading the text messages, text like this is the characters who owns the phone (Either Kurt or Blaine) and _text like this is the character who texting back._ Pay attention to time stamps, character names, and the fun story that will unfold!

If anything looks weird let me know. I will see what I can do to fix it. I do suggest reading this over on Archive of Our Own because it just looks better, but it can be read here too.

Disclaimer: I don't own A Christmas Carol or Glee characters.

* * *

WESTERVILLE COMMUNITY THEATRE

presents

Charles Dickens'

A CHRISTMAS CAROL

on

CHRISTMAS EVE

at

4:00 PM

8:00 PM

Tickets:

$5.00 for children

$8.00 for adults

*Non-perishable donations are being accepted.

At the Westerville Community Center

More info & Tickets: .org

* * *

 **From the phone of Blaine Anderson  
6 new text messages**

 ** _Trent  
Tuesday, Dec 2, 10:13 AM_**

 _Blaine!_

 _Blaine!_

 _The play is over!_

 _It is finished!_

 _Done!_

 _Where are you?_

 ** _Tuesday, Dec 2, 11:37 AM_**

Trent, what is wrong?

And I'm at work, on my break.

You know my boss doesn't like when  
I use my phone.

 _There you are._

 _I got a phone call from Liza today._

 _Our costume designer quit last night_  
 _because he was overwhelmed._

 _He was overwhelmed because of all_  
 _the characters he had to dress._

 _I mean, how did this dude make it on_  
 _broadway?_

They can hire a new costumer.

 _This close to the show, I doubt it._

Did Liza say the play was canceled?

 _No._

 _She said even if we have to dress_  
 _with the clothes from our closets,_  
 _this play will go on._

That wouldn't be so bad.

 _Blaine, have you seen how Rhonda_  
 _dresses in those oversized sweaters_  
 _and gaudy jewelry._

 _Lovely woman, but our ghost of_  
 _Christmas past would be the ghost of_  
 _scary aunts we never wanted to sit_  
 _next to at Thanksgiving dinner._

Been thinking a lot about this, have  
you?

 _Not funny._

Right, right.

How about we look around before  
resulting in hysterics.

I mean how hard would it be to find  
a costume designer this late of  
notice.

 _Right, because here in Westerville,_  
 _Ohio there are dozens of untapped_  
 _potential of costume designers._

We're here aren't we?

 _I've been here, you came back._

I did come back, and I'm glad  
I did.

 _If you are referring to the fact that_  
 _your dad left your mom and you_  
 _had to take care of her._

 _She told you numerous times that_  
 _you did not have come home._

She was eating Ramen with a comb.

When you walk in and find your  
mom like that, you can give me  
advice.

For now, I'm happy. Really I am.

 _Sure you are._

 _Mr. Romantic Gestures is totally_  
 _fine with being single and not_  
 _looking for anyone._

I'm kind of looking.

But they always say you find  
someone when you least expect it.

 _Listen to yourself Blaine._

 _Hopeless Romantic, you are._

Thanks Yoda, I appreciate it.

 _Lance said if you didn't have_  
 _anything to do on Christmas Eve,_  
 _after the play, you could come_  
 _over to ours._

Tell Lance I said thank you, but my  
brother is coming for the holidays  
this year.

 _Cooper is coming home this year?_

I may have guilted him into coming  
back home.

Mom said he didn't have too, but I  
said he did.

 _Fun family times at the Anderson_  
 _household._

 _Wait…_

 _Are you inviting your dad?_

No.

Dad is going on a cruise with some  
of his golfer friends who are also  
divorced and single.

He, of course, asked me to come  
with him.

 _To find you a sugar daddy?_

Going to ignore that.

I'm just glad I had the play to use as  
an excuse.

Then I guilted Cooper over for the  
holidays. Mom is excited about it.

 _Okay, well if you need a break. Just_  
 _let us know ahead of time._

Like I want another incident like  
when I first moved back home.

 _It wasn't that bad._

Walking in on your friend and his  
fiancé celebrating their anniversary  
is something I don't really want to  
happen again.

By the way celebrating as many  
anniversaries as you two do, it  
must get exhausting.

 _We have a loving relationship and_  
 _weren't bothered by you walking in_  
 _on us._

I'm aware by how you two didn't  
stop.

 _And we celebrate so many_  
 _anniversaries because we are just so_  
 _in love and like to show it to each_  
 _other._

Which is sweet.

I have envied your relationship,  
you two are kind of perfect for  
each other.

 _We are, aren't we?_

 _And I have offered to set you up_  
 _before, but you have declined._

 _I know some nice guys, they_  
 _would happily go on a date with_  
 _a broadway has been._

Ha ha.

And no.

The last time you set me up, it was  
with a 20 year old and he just wanted  
me to buy him alcohol.

 _You wanted a date for New Years._

I am 27 years old Trent.

I can't be going out with kids seven  
years younger than me.

 _Geez Blaine, you make it sound like_  
 _you are this creepy old man._

 _Louis was just a bit out there._

And by out there you mean, he  
wanted me to buy him alcohol.

Oh and don't forgot how he offered  
me sex in the bathroom.

That is unsanitary and gross.

Crap, my lunch is over.

I'll talk to you later.

 _Wait, we haven't even figured out_  
 _what we are doing about the play._

 _Blaine, did you go?_

 _Blaine!_

 _Damn it. Talk to you later._

* * *

 **To:** All Cast Members;  
 **From:** Liza Little _lizalittle_  
 **Date:** Tues, Dec 2, 2021 at 12:02 PM  
 **Subject:** HELP!

Hello all! I have only the deepest regrets with writing this email.

Our wonderful costume designer has announced he is leaving. We must not speak ill of someone, especially of someone in the theater.

I only ask that we keep our heads up and voices strong.

Liza

P.S. If anyone knows someone who can make our costumes, just drop me a line.

* * *

 **To:** Blaine Anderson _warbler4life_  
 **From:** Liza Little _lizalittle_  
 **Date:** Tues, Dec 2, 2021 at 12:11 PM  
 **Subject:** A small favor

Hello Blaine dear. I know we have rehearsals tonight, but I wanted to ask now.

I know you used to dabble in the broadway circuit a bit, and wondered if you knew anyone who might be able to help us out with the costumes for our play.

I suppose Harold wasn't always the best as our costume designer, but I didn't expect him to quit on us like that. Oh well, it is the theater after all.

Liza

P.S. And dear you looked absolutely exhausted at the last rehearsal, I do hope you are getting enough sleep.

P.S.S. And drinking plenty of fluids!

* * *

 **From the phone of Blaine Anderson**

 ** _Trent  
Tuesday, Dec 2, 5:34 PM_**

Liza personally emailed me and  
asked if I knew anyone who could  
help us.

I don't know what to say.

What should I do?

We have rehearsals in less than an  
hour and I don't know what to do.

 _Your boss kept you late again?_

I don't want to talk about it.

 _I don't understand why you still_  
 _work there._

Because I want to stay in my  
apartment and not be homeless.

Now back to my problems.

What should I do?

 _Another time then._

 _You know Liza is a bit spacy._

 _Just say you talked to your friends_  
 _and they said no._

You are asking me to lie.

TO LIZA!

She knows when anyone lies.

It's freaky.

 _That is true._

 _But still not a big deal._

Says you.

I can't lie either.

You know things just don't work  
out when I lie.

 _I'm aware. The disaster that was_  
 _David's surprise birthday party is_  
 _still fresh in our minds._

I told you to not bring that up  
ever again.

 _I know._

 _Are you on your way to the theatre?_

Yes.

Had to grab dinner first.

Did you want anything from  
Sammie's?

 _Blaine, if you know me like I know_  
 _you do, then I hope you are getting_  
 _one of Sammie's cinnamon rolls._

 _Maybe two._

 _Or three because Lance likes them_  
 _too._

Already ordered, I got you  
covered.

See you in a bit.

* * *

FOR YOUR DELI AND BAKING NEEDS

SAMMIE'S DELI  
84950 HAMMON ROAD  
WESTERVILLE, OH  
43081

(614) 555-7843

CASHIER: 12

CUSTOMER: B. ANDERSON

PURCHASE:

ITALIAN SAMMIE $4.00  
SAMMIE'S CRISPS $3.00  
BISCOTTI (2) $4.00  
CINNAMON ROLLS (2) $8.00

+6.00% TAX: $1.14

TOTAL: $20.14

PAYMENT METHOD: CREDIT CARD

TRANSACTION #1512277345

DATE: 12/2/2021 5:41:12 PM

ALL SALES FINAL

THANK YOU

* * *

 **From the phone of Blaine Anderson  
3 new messages**

 ** _Trent_**

* * *

 **To:** Blaine Anderson _banderson_  
 **From:** Marissa Duncan _mduncan_  
 **Date:** Tues, Dec 3, 2021 at 9:48 AM  
 **Subject:** Rules

Hello Blaine, I am emailing you to let you know that we do have rules about using your phone in the work place.

I don't want to report you for mis-use of technology.

Thank you.

Marissa Duncan  
Regional Manager

* * *

 **Warbler4Life** has created a chat.

 **Trentinator** has been invited to chat.

 **Trentinator** has accepted chat request.

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:01 AM)_ **:** Why are you messaging me here?

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:01 AM)_ **:** The DIAD said if I check my phone one more time, she is reporting me.

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:02 AM)_ **:** Find a new job!

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:02 AM)_ **:** Like I said before, I have benefits and good pay. I can handle it.

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:02 AM)_ **:** You my friend, are strong than I.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:02 AM)_ **:** Thanks.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:03 AM)_ **:** Anyways, I did get your messages and I agree.

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:03 AM)_ **:** About the skirt Rhonda had on last night or Liza's total meltdown.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:03 AM)_ **:** Both, I guess.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:03 AM)_ **:** But more about Liza's meltdown. I felt awful when I told her I don't really talk to anyone. I always thought she was more level headed than that.

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:04 AM)_ **:** Well I said to lie, but no. When will you listen to me?

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:04 AM)_ **:** Trust me. I do listen to you often.

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:05 AM)_ **:** Oh, and thanks again for the cinnamon rolls. Since we had breakfast already made this morning, Lance and I stayed in bed for a few more minutes longer if you know what I mean.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:05 AM)_ **:** Sure. You're welcome.

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:06 AM)_ **:** Jealously is not a good color on you, Blaine.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:06 AM)_ **:** Not jealously dude, just not looking for details.

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:07 AM)_ **:** Right, because the last time you've gotten some was when again.

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:09 AM)_ **:** Dramatic pause?

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:11 AM)_ **:** Are you still there Blaine?

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:14 AM)_ **:** Blaine, do I have to start writing the lyrics of Barbie Girl for you to respond.

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:15 AM)_ **:** Okay, well here we go!

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:15 AM)_ **:** I'M A BARBIE GIRL, IN A BARBIE WORLD!

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:16 AM)_ **:** Okay stop!

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:16 AM)_ **:** The DIAD walked by and needs me to fax something.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:17 AM)_ **:** And I've gotten some, just not recently.

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:17 AM)_ **:** Recently? Blaine?

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:18 AM)_ **:** Yes, recently.

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:18 AM)_ **:** Okay, we'll get back to this later. Back to the play though, maybe we could post something on Craigslist or something.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:19 AM)_ **:** Hasn't Liza tried that already?

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:19 AM)_ **:** You know Liza. She doesn't have the technology brain.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:20 AM)_ **:** Well I guess we could then, it wouldn't hurt.

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:21 AM)_ **:** Nothing can hurt, did you hear what Gerald was going on about?

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:21 AM)_ **:** What now?

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:22 AM)_ **:** What do you mean, what now? Does he really talk about things a lot?

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:22 AM)_ **:** You know sarcasm doesn't transfer well over the internet.

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:23 AM)_ **:** True. Well he was going on about how the theatre has gone down hill since he started over forty years ago.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:23 AM)_ **:** He is a true to life Scrooge isn't he?

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:24 AM)_ **:** Indeed. Course you are the Marley of Scrooge & Marley.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:25 AM)_ **:** Okay, well if he thinks the theatre is going downhill maybe he should donate his money instead of just sitting and complaining at rehearsals.

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:26 AM)_ **:** Sassy Blaine is coming through. Do you know how long it took us Warblers to bring that side out in you?

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:26 AM)_ **:** Well I hung out with you quite a bit.

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:28 AM)_ **:** Speaking of Warblers, guess what?

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:28 AM)_ **:** What?

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:29 AM)_ **:** David, Wes, Nick, and Jeff said they are going to stop by the evening show!

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:29 AM)_ **:** Really? They are all coming back home for Christmas this year?

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:30 AM)_ **:** Yep, and they seem kind of excited. Or at least I told them to be.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:33 AM)_ **:** What about Thad?

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:33 AM)_ **:** You ask him.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:34 AM)_ **:** I didn't realize you two weren't talking.

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:38 AM)_ **:** We do talk occasionally, but he is making up some excuse about how he needs to visit his girlfriend's this year for Christmas.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:38 AM)_ **:** And…

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:39 AM)_ **:** She lives in Canada.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:39 AM)_ **:** Oh.

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:40 AM)_ **:** Yep, we teased him for years about having a girlfriend and now he has one in Canada.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:40 AM)_ **:** Are you sure she is real?

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:41 AM)_ **:** Yes, there are pictures. Unless he photo-shopped them.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:42 AM)_ **:** I don't think Thad would try that hard.

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:43 AM)_ **:** He wouldn't.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:43 AM)_ **:** Wait, how is Thad choosing to spend Christmas at his girlfriend's make you upset?

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:44 AM)_ **:** Every year at least one of us from our group can't come home and we almost had everyone, and then he bails.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:45 AM)_ **:** We still talk and see each other occasionally. We don't have to see each other at the same time.

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:47 AM)_ **:** It would be cool though, to get us all together again.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:47 AM)_ **:** Yes it would, but it might not be possible.

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:48 AM)_ **:** We'll see, I will set something up this summer I think.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:48 AM)_ **:** Sure, except remember David usually heads out of the country then.

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:48 AM)_ **:** See!

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:49 PM)_ **:** Okay, I think it's time I get back to work. I can't imagine what the DIAD thinks I have been doing.

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:50 AM)_ **:** Have you been ignoring your job duties Blaine Anderson?

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:52 AM)_ **:** Not really, I finished my important work earlier.

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:52 AM)_ **:** Teasing, you are right sarcasm does not translate well over the internet.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:53 AM)_ **:** Okay, I really need to go now.

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:54 AM)_ **:** Wait, do you have plans for this hip and happening Friday night?

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:54 AM)_ **:** No, going home to Theodore and going to bed.

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:55 AM)_ **:** And I don't wonder why you haven't gotten some recently.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:56 AM)_ **:** Goodbye Trent.

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 10:58 AM)_ **:** You started this conversation remember, and call me if you feel like coming with Lance and me to this art gathering thing. There will be food, wine, and hot men who think they are the next Picasso.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 10:59 AM)_ **:** Thank you, but I do have some TV to catch up on. And Theo would miss me.

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 11:01 AM)_ **:** Theo is a cat and won't miss you.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 11:03 AM)_ **:** Who would feed him if I'm not around?

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 11:05 AM)_ **:** I have seen that cat open a refrigerator door and eat part of a whole chicken. I wouldn't worry about him.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/3/2021 11:06 AM)_ **:** Thanks Trent, I really got to go now. I have gotten one too many glares from the DIAD. Bye.

 **Trentinator** _(12/3/2021 11:06 AM)_ **:** See ya!

 **Warbler4Life** has signed out. _(12/3/2021 11:06 AM)_

 **Trentinator** has signed out. _(12/3/2021 11:07 AM)_

* * *

 **Cast List**

Ebenezer Scrooge ... Gerald Rodgers

Bob Cratchit/Jacob Marley ... Blaine Anderson

Ghost of Christmas Past ... Rhonda Walters

Ghost of Christmas Present ... Trent Zimmerman

Young Ebenezer Scrooge/Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come ... Tad Young

Fred Holywell/Mr. Fezziwig ... Scott Plunkett

Belle/Mrs. Cratchit ... Isabella Wayward

Tiny Tim ... Liam Thomas

 _Ensemble Cast:_

Kayleigh Laplante  
Tara Scherer  
Jeffery Gilbert  
Tracey Love  
Jaime Becker  
Dan Saunders  
Timmy Owen  
Deborah Stone  
Wanda Terry  
Audrey Spencer

Main Cast meets every Monday and Thursday from 6pm to 9pm until day of shows.

Main and Ensemble Cast meets every Tuesday from 6pm to 9pm and Saturday from 10am to 2pm.

There may be extra rehearsals closer to the show, pay attention and email Liza if you have any questions: **_lizalittle_**

* * *

 **To:** Blaine Anderson _warbler4life_  
 **From:** Rachel Berry _broadwaydreams_  
 **Date:** Sat, Dec 4, 2021 at 11:28 AM  
 **Subject:** HI!

Blaine, it has been so long since we talked. I feel awful for leaving my understudy buddy without a word for almost a week. I apologize I have been so busy since we last talked.

How have you been? My dads' called me and said that Ohio is already getting snow. We haven't gotten any yet in New York.

That reminds me, I am understudy for another show. My manager said I may be lead though because the person there now is so flightly and not at all compatible with the role. And they wanted a fresh face, which I, of course, have. Only will time will tell I suppose.

How is your play going? Did you get the parts you wanted? I know you are amazing, so you must have!

Oh, I have to get back to work now. Hope to hear from you soon.

Rachel Berry

* * *

 **To:** Rachel Berry _broadwaydreams_  
 **From:** Blaine Anderson _warbler4life_  
 **Date:** Sat, Dec 4, 2021 at 12:46 PM  
 **Subject:** Re: HI!

It is very nice to hear from you Rachel. And its fine you haven't responded, trust me my brother is worse.

I have been okay. The holidays are kind of weird this year, actually everything has been kind of weird since my parent's divorce. My brother is going to be coming for Christmas though. That made my mom happy and that's all wanted for Christmas this year.

Congrats on the show! That's amazing! You'll have to let me know, so I can find some bootleg of Rachel Berry's first show.

I did get the parts I wanted, Bob Cratchit and since we can't have a huge cast I am playing Marley too. I'm really happy with how it's coming along so far. But our play has come to kind of halt recently. We lost our costume designer and haven't been able to find someone to replace him. We hope to find one soon, otherwise we will be wearing what's in our closest. And while we love our entire cast, a few of their fashion choices would not make good Christmas ghosts.

And with that they are calling me to stage!

Blaine

* * *

 **To:** Blaine Anderson _warbler4life_  
 **From:** Rachel Berry _broadwaydreams_  
 **Date:** Sat, Dec 4, 2021 at 1:27 PM  
 **Subject:** Re: Re: HI!

That's wonderful your brother is coming home for Christmas. I bet your mom is excited! She loves her boys. I won't be able to make it to Ohio this year, so my dads are coming to New York.

Thank you, but don't think you get out coming to see one of my shows in person. I will have a ticket on hold for you. J

And how exciting about your roles! Playing two roles is always so much fun too. You really get to test your acting skills. Will someone be recording the performance?

I'm sorry about losing your costume designer, finding a good one is rare even in New York. Have you been looking at different companies to help?

Goodness, lunch is over already. Never any rest in the theatre!

Rachel Berry

P.S. Oh I forgot ask, anyone special in your life lately? I actually ran into someone I used to date in high school. He once threw a bunch of eggs at me, but you know high school is so in the past. We have been seeing each other for the past few weeks, it's been fantastic!

* * *

 **To:** Rachel Berry _broadwaydreams_  
 **From:** Blaine Anderson _warbler4life_  
 **Date:** Sat, Dec 4, 2021 at 2:37 PM  
 **Subject:** Re: Re: Re: HI!

I'm not surprised you aren't coming home, you are one New York gal. I am glad your dads are coming to visit you. Family is always important during the holidays.

And I'm not sure my boss would let me go for that long, but I guess we'll have to wait and see. I would love to see you in person again.

I believe someone will record the performance. My friend's fiancé was talking about doing it. He is a photographer and has this awesome camera. Course my friend thinks it's weird how nerdy I am about cameras, but they are beautiful.

We have been looking into different companies. But since it's only about three weeks until the play we haven't had any luck. It will be okay though.

And no, I haven't been seeing anyone. Here in the rural lands of Ohio, men I am attractive too are few to none. Not that there aren't any attractive guys, it's just my attraction to them isn't always about looks. You know what I mean.

That is wonderful you are seeing someone. And wow, did he really crack eggs on you? You are a far better person than I. But then again, you also told me people used to throw slushies in your face.

And no, never any rest.

Blaine

* * *

 **To:** Blaine Anderson _warbler4life_  
 **From:** Rachel Berry _broadwaydreams_  
 **Date:** Sat, Dec 4, 2021 at 7:56 PM  
 **Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: HI!

You are coming to visit! You can't hide from New York forever! (I still don't understand why you left, but I guess if you felt like it was for the best.)

So maybe the man of your dreams is around you now, but you just aren't looking hard enough.

And I think I may know someone who may be able to help you. Let be get back to you though.

Time for bed, early call time tomorrow!

Rachel Berry

* * *

 **To:** Rachel Berry _broadwaydreams_  
 **From:** Blaine Anderson _warbler4life_  
 **Date:** Sat, Dec 4, 2021 at 8:18 PM  
 **Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: HI!

I'll try. J

He could be, you never know.

And wow, thank you so much Rachel! That would be amazing of you!

Yep, I have a do nothing day, so it's just me and Theo. Night!

Blaine

* * *

 **From the phone of Blaine Anderson**

 ** _Trent  
Tuesday, Dec 3, 8:20 PM_**

Do you remember my friend Rachel  
in New York?

She sent me a few emails today.

 _Yes, I do._

 _She was your broadway wife while_  
 _you were both understudies in that_  
 _that one musical._

 _What about her?_

As we were emailing I mentioned  
how we lost our costume designer.

She said she is going to try and help.

Who knows if she can help, but it's  
nice she is trying.

 _That's awesome!_

 _Hopefully she can help._

 _I think we need any help we can get._

It isn't the end of the play if we don't  
get anyone, but it would be helpful.

 _Do I have to mention Rhonda's_  
 _sweaters again?_

Every day, you mention them every  
day.

 _I was thinking of getting her a nice_  
 _sweater for Christmas._

 _So what is for dinner at the_  
 _bachelor's pad tonight?_

Theo and I are enjoying some take  
out from the other night.

 _Seriously, you have the whole city_  
 _open to you and you are eating old_  
 _take out?_

I am exhausted.

 _I remember when you used to bake_  
 _for the Warblers all the time._

 _And you learned how to cook all of_  
 _those wonderful meals for your_  
 _hypothetical boyfriends._

Okay I get it.

It is just way easier to pick up  
something than make a whole meal  
for myself and my cat.

 _True, I guess Lance and I will need_  
 _to invite you over to cook for us._

Speaking of Lance and you, Isabella  
would not stop asking about when  
you two are getting married.

 _That is all she ever talks about when_  
 _I am rehearsal with her._

You have don't even talk in your  
scenes together though.

 _Well you know Isabella, she will_  
 _find any excuse to discuss your_  
 _personal life._

That she will.

But she started asking me why?

And I told her, I don't know because  
I really don't. You have been  
engaged for almost a year and half  
now.

 _We are waiting for…_

 _To be honest I'm not sure what we_  
 _are really waiting for, but Lance is_  
 _still at odds with his family over it_  
 _so he has been kind of avoiding the_  
 _topic._

 _I was thinking of surprising him_  
 _though._

Surprising him with a wedding?

 _Sort of, I was thinking we could_  
 _elope and then if we want we can_  
 _have a celebration with family and_  
 _friends after._

Aren't you not supposed to tell  
anyone you are eloping?

 _Technically we will need a witness_  
 _and I think Lance would agree, it_  
 _would probably end up being you._

Aww, really?

 _Yes, really Blaine. You've actually_  
 _really been quite prominent_  
 _throughout our relationship._

That is really sweet Trent. Thank  
you.

 _Okay, okay._

 _Lance just came home, I'm going to_  
 _go now._

Right, I'm only wanted when your  
fiancé isn't around.

I get it.

 _You are a drama queen._

 _That is usually me._

What can I say?

You've rubbed off on me.

 _I can see that._

 _I'll talk to you later._

Okay, talk to you later.

 _Don't forget to practice your lines,_  
 _you know what Liza will do if you_  
 _don't._

Thanks for reminding me, I do not  
want to wear the hat of shame ever  
again.

; )

* * *

 **From the phone of Kurt Hummel  
5 new messages**

 ** _Rachel  
Saturday, Dec 4, 8:02 PM_**

 _Kurt, text me back._

 _Kurt answer me, I know you are_  
 _there._

 _Hello?_

 _Come on Kurt. I won't stop unless_  
 _you answer._

 _Do I have to start typing all of the_  
 _lyrics to Defying Gravity?_

No.

 _There you are!_

 _Where are you?_

At the garage.

 _Still? It's 8 o'clock on a Saturday_  
 _night._

I had a few cars I wanted to get done  
before Monday.

 _Right._

 _Well, I have some exciting news._

What is that Rachel?

 _Okay, technically I have two exciting_  
 _news announcements._

 _The first being is that I have a_  
 _boyfriend!_

Oh.

 _Well don't you want to know who he_  
 _is?_

Any chance he is tall, dark, and  
handsome?

That seems like your type.

 _Stop it._

 _But I suppose it kind of is, isn't it?_

 _Anyways, I ran into him a few_  
 _weeks ago._

 _And we started talking and things_  
 _just clicked._

What is his name?

 _That's the thing, you kind of know_  
 _him._

 _You remember Jesse St. James?_

The idiot who tried to sabotage our  
Glee club? And then threw eggs at  
you.

 _Yes, well it's him. My new_  
 _boyfriend, that is._

 _I know it may seem a bit weird, but_  
 _we talked. And he was so sweet._

 _I know some people might not get it,_  
 _but it was nice._

Rachel, are you happy?

 _Yes, I am._

That is all that matters than.

 _Thank you._

Okay, what was the second news you  
had?

 _I believe I said exciting news._

Forgive me, what was your other  
exciting news?

 _Okay, hear me out before you reject_  
 _the idea._

 _Remember one of the first musicals_  
 _I was an understudy for?_

I think so, it was that one musical  
about the song writers right?

 _Yes, you do remember!_

 _Well, do you remember the guy who_  
 _was the understudy for the other_  
 _lead?_

Faintly, I think you told me about  
him a few times.

 _Great._

 _His name is Blaine._

 _And he moved back home this past_  
 _year. Lots of reasons, but that isn't_  
 _important._

What is it?

Wait this isn't a set up is it?

I told you I just don't want to see  
anyone right now.

 _No._

 _Actually he is in a play at his local_  
 _community theatre,_

 _And their costume designer quit on_  
 _them._

 _When he emailed me, I knew who_  
 _to ask._

 _So how about it?_

How about what?

 _You can be the costume designer._

 _He is just over in Westerville. It's_  
 _not to far away from you._

 _It could be fun._

 _Plus I know from your father and_  
 _Carole that you have been kind of_  
 _shut in lately._

You've been talking to my dad?

 _Well they check in now and then._

 _It's sweet, but he mentioned how_  
 _you've been kind of down lately._

 _And when Blaine told me about his_  
 _problem, I thought of the perfect_  
 _solution!_

I can't Rachel.

I'm really busy at the garage.

And I haven't done anything like  
that since I left New York.

I doubt I would be any help.

 _Kurt Hummel!_

 _You look into the mirror and tell_  
 _yourself you can do this!_

 _You can do anything!_

 _And I bet it would be like getting_  
 _back on a horse._

 _Or riding a bike._

 _I can't remember the saying, but all I_  
 _know is that you can do it. And you_  
 _my friend are talented!_

I can't.

I have to go now.

 _Wait Kurt, just think about it…_

 _Please._

 _Kurt?_

 _Fine, good night._

* * *

 **From the phone of Kurt Hummel**

 ** _Dad  
Saturday, Dec 3, 9:21 PM_**

Dad, have you been talking to Rachel  
about me?

 _Well hello to you too._

Sorry, hi. Now my question.

 _I may have mentioned to her how_  
 _Carole and I are worried about you_  
 _spending all of that time at the garage_  
 _and not having any hobbies or_  
 _friends._

I am 28 years old, you don't have  
to worry about me.

 _You are my son, I will always worry_  
 _about you._

Well could you not mention it to  
Rachel anymore?

I moved back home to help at the  
garage and that's what I'm doing.

 _I know, I know._

 _So what does Rachel want?_

Apparently this guy she knows in  
Westerville is in a play and they lost  
their costume designer. She thought  
I would want to do it.

I just don't have time though.

 _That could be fun Kurt. You haven't_  
 _had a chance to show off your stuff_  
 _in a while, it could be good for you._

I don't have time, I'm busy.

 _You know fully well that if you_  
 _needed too, the guys would help you_  
 _out._

I know they would.

I just haven't sat in front of a sewing  
machine in a while, what if I'm  
horrible?

 _You have never done anything_  
 _horrible._

 _You have always put your best foot_  
 _forward in everything you do._

 _And trying is the only way to know_  
 _if you can or not._

You make it seem easy.

 _Trust me, I know it's not._

 _I know you are probably scared._

 _I also know you are my kid and I_  
 _love you._

I love you too Dad.

 _Thanks._

I'll text you tomorrow.

 _Sure thing Kurt._

 _Night._

Good night.

* * *

 **From the phone of Kurt Hummel**

 ** _Rachel  
Sunday, Dec 5, 12:26 AM_**

I'll think about it.

* * *

 **To:** Blaine Anderson _warbler4life_  
 **From:** Rachel Berry _broadwaydreams_  
 **Date:** Mon, Dec 6, 2021 at 6:13 AM  
 **Subject:** Hi.

Sorry for not getting back sooner.

I asked my friend to help you out, but he still hasn't gotten back to me yet. I'm sorry I couldn't have been more help.

I hope your play goes well. Remember I want to see it!

Rachel Berry

* * *

 **To:** Blaine Anderson _warbler4life_  
 **From:** Rachel Berry _broadwaydreams_  
 **Date:** Mon, Dec 6, 2021 at 7:33 AM  
 **Subject:** Re: Hi.

Thanks for you help.

Don't worry, I'll make sure Lance records it from all my good sides.

Blaine

* * *

 **Warbler4Life** has created a chat.

 **Trentinator** has been invited to chat.

 **Trentinator** has accepted chat request.

 **Trentinator** _(12/6/2021 9:13 AM)_ **:** This must be important.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/6/2021 9:14 AM)_ **:** The DIAD isn't at work yet.

 **Trentinator** _(12/6/2021 9:14 AM)_ **:** Wow, late night?

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/6/2021 9:15 AM)_ **:** No idea, but everyone is at least 80% more happy right now.

 **Trentinator** _(12/6/2021 9:15 AM)_ **:** Everyone will be back to their normal boring selves as soon as she gets there.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/6/2021 9:16 AM)_ **:** My friend emailed me back.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/6/2021 9:16 AM)_ **:** She said her friend isn't going to help.

 **Trentinator** _(12/6/2021 9:17 AM)_ **:** Great, we are back to Rhonda's sweaters.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/6/2021 9:17 AM)_ **:** It won't be that bad, right?

 **Trentinator** _(12/6/2021 9:17 AM)_ **:** Yes it will.

 **Trentinator** _(12/6/2021 9:18 AM)_ **:** We will all be ready on stage and then everyone will laugh. We'll look silly.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/6/2021 9:19 AM)_ **:** Its community theatre Trent, people aren't expecting broadway.

 **Trentinator** _(12/6/2021 9:22 AM)_ **:** I'm sorry, but not all of us got the taste of the broadway life. And this is the closest I will ever get.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/6/2021 9:23 AM)_ **:** Barely, never really got a chance.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/6/2021 9:23 AM)_ **:** But anyways, everything will work out.

 **Trentinator** _(12/6/2021 9:26 AM)_ **:** Your can do attitude is really annoying.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/6/2021 9:26 AM)_ **:** It's what I do.

 **Trentinator** _(12/6/2021 9:26 AM)_ **:** Golly.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/6/2021 9:28 AM)_ **:** Trent, is something wrong?

 **Trentinator** _(12/6/2021 9:29 AM)_ **:** I may have mentioned to Lance over the weekend about that plan I had.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/6/2021 9:29 AM)_ **:** The whole eloping thing?

 **Trentinator** _(12/6/2021 9:31 AM)_ **:** Yes.

 **Trentinator** _(12/6/2021 9:31 AM)_ **:** He thinks it's dumb.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/6/2021 9:32 AM)_ **:** Well you did say it was just an idea.

 **Trentinator** _(12/6/2021 9:33 AM)_ **:** I know. I just thought he would like the idea, since it sounded romantic to me.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/6/2021 9:33 AM)_ **:** I'm sorry.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/6/2021 9:34 AM)_ **:** Did he mention when he wanted to get married?

 **Trentinator** _(12/6/2021 9:35 AM)_ **:** Apparently he wants to fix things with his family first.

 **Trentinator** _(12/6/2021 9:38 AM)_ **:** And then I made the mistake of asking him when he would do that, since it's been over a year and half since he actually talked to them. And then we said some things we didn't mean or we did. I don't know. We've been walking on egg shells since then, and I don't know what to do.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/6/2021 9:39 AM)_ **:** Did you guys talk about getting married before he proposed?

 **Trentinator** _(12/6/2021 9:40 AM)_ **:** Kind of, not really the logistics of it all.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/6/2021 9:41 AM)_ **:** I know my limited love relationship experience is probably unhelpful.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/6/2021 9:43 AM)_ **:** But I think like any kind of relationship, maybe you two need to have a serious talk about what kind of weddings you both want. And if he wants his family there, that is something he needs to take an initiative in.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/6/2021 9:44 AM)_ **:** Plus I have never met parents that didn't love you.

 **Trentinator** _(12/6/2021 9:47 AM)_ **:** You are kind of right.

 **Trentinator** _(12/6/2021 9:48 AM)_ **:** Blaine, we constantly came to you for advice in high school. You are good at reading people and know when they need a shoulder to lean on or a plate of cookies and blankets. It's your super power.

 **Trentinator** _(12/6/2021 9:50 AM)_ **:** I'll talk to Lance tonight.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/6/2021 9:50 AM)_ **:** Good.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/6/2021 9:51 AM)_ **:** You two are great together and I think sometimes you need to be reminded of that.

 **Trentinator** _(12/6/2021 9:52 AM)_ **:** Thanks.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/6/2021 9:55 AM)_ **:** Oh no, the DIAD is here.

 **Trentinator** _(12/6/2021 9:55 AM)_ **:** Did the office get silence?

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/6/2021 9:57 AM)_ **:** Eerie silence. Hang on, I'll be back later.

 **Trentinator** _(12/6/2021 9:59 AM)_ **:** I'll just be here, waiting then…

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/6/2021 10:24 AM)_ **:** She is on a war path today, I'll text you later.

 **Trentinator** _(12/6/2021 10:25 AM)_ **:** Don't get fired.

 **Trentinator** _(12/6/2021 10:25 AM)_ **:** Or do.

 **Trentinator** _(12/6/2021 10:25 AM)_ **:** Your job sucks.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/6/2021 10:26 AM)_ **:** Bye Trent.

 **Trentinator** _(12/6/2021 10:26 AM)_ **:** Bye!

 **Warbler4Life** has signed out. _(12/3/2021 10:27 AM)_

 **Trentinator** has signed out. _(12/3/2021 10:27 AM)_

* * *

 **From the phone of Blaine Anderson  
4 new messages**

 ** _Trent  
Monday, Dec 6, 10:57 PM_**

 _Thanks for the advice earlier._

 _And sorry I left rehearsal so quickly._

 _I wanted to talk to Lance._

 _You must have been busy with the_  
 _DIAD._

She was on the war path.

I was late to rehearsal because of it.

I was scared for the copy girl. She  
started to cry, I had to take her to  
the break room to calm her down.

 _Tell me again, why you work for a_  
 _company that deals with the sales of_  
 _whatever it is they sell._

The company I work for doesn't sell  
things, I work for the advertisers of  
those things.

And my boss is the top advertiser.

 _Not sure why, I wouldn't want to_  
 _buy anything that woman sells._

Again, they aren't really her ideas.

She just hires the right people to do  
the work for her.

But that is the way it works.

 _I am so glad I work for the best boss_  
 _in the whole world._

You are a music teacher.

You have the best job in the  
whole world.

Which reminds me, how did you  
have time to chat this morning?

 _Teacher wanted to switch hours._

 _I just said yes to wallow in my pity_  
 _longer._

 _And you know, you are still young,_  
 _you can go into a different_  
 _profession._

Eh.

I put in so much work already.

 _Blaine is this your way of saying you_  
 _regret coming home?_

No, not regret coming home.

Maybe just having my eyes on  
something so big I can't reach it.

 _Blaine._

 _You can do anything._

 _Anything._

Thanks.

So everything is okay with Lance?

 _Not perfect, but perfect isn't us._

 _We talked for about an hour, and_  
 _started making lists of our dream_  
 _weddings._

 _It turns out we both hate the idea of_  
 _having a DIY feel._

Good, I'm happy for you two.

 _Yeah, he agreed we need talk to his_  
 _parents._

 _And if we can't get them to come,_  
 _well we will do something so fun_  
 _they will have wanted to come._

So where is Lance?

I thought you two would have  
been having make up sex?

 _We did._

 _Lance is asleep now._

Trent, you are texting me after  
sex?

 _Please, as if this isn't the first time._

I don't think I will find another  
friend like you.

 _Good, because I am a special one._

Well, Theo is yawning and I think  
that's my cue to get to bed.

 _And I have another day of school_  
 _with all those wonderful teenagers._

Oh the joys of teaching high school?

 _Oh yes, all of the girls thinking that_  
 _they are at the height of their_  
 _singing careers._

 _Which reminds me, are you ever_  
 _going to come and talk to my_  
 _classes?_

And talk about what?

How I was an understudy for six  
months and never had a chance to  
actually be on the stage.

 _You did experience the life._

 _That is something._

Okay, now Theo is pushing me.

I'll see you tomorrow at rehearsal.

 _Sure, see you tomorrow._

 _Don't think you are avoiding this_  
 _talk. I'll be sure to bring it up_  
 _again and again._

Good night Trent.

 _Good night Blaine._

* * *

 **To:** All Cast Members;  
 **From:** Liza Little _lizalittle_  
 **Date:** Tues, Dec 7, 2021 at 2:23 PM  
 **Subject:** Wonderful news!

Hello all! I have some exciting news to share!

I got a call this morning from a young man who has graciously volunteered to be our costume designer!

He even worked in New York at Vogue for a while! How fancy!

Kurt will be at rehearsal on Saturday to get everyone's measurements.

Liza

* * *

 **From the phone of Blaine Anderson  
7 new messages**

 ** _Trent  
Tuesday, Dec 7, 2:25 PM_**

 _Did you read Liza's email?_

 _Is it your friend's friend?_

 _Why are you not answering me?_

 _Blaine!_

 ** _Tuesday, Dec 7, 2:47 PM_**

 _Oh no, did the DIAD take away your_

 _phone?_

 ** _Tuesday, Dec 7, 3:04 PM_**

 _Okay, fine._

 _Text me after work._

 ** _Tuesday, Dec 7, 4:34 PM_**

Yes I read Liza's email after you  
texted me.

I don't know who this Kurt is.

No, the DIAD did not take my phone  
away, she was still on her war path  
from yesterday.

This time she made the other assistant  
cry. I am running out of cookies from  
my emergency stash.

 _Finally!_

 _I'm at the theatre already._

Lucky you.

The DIAD finally left, but I have  
filing to do.

 _Well, at least she is gone._

 _I wonder if it is your friend's_  
 _friend._

 _You should ask her._

I will after rehearsal.

I will have to hurry to the theatre  
since this isn't normal filing.

 _What isn't normal filing?_

The kind where it has to do with lots  
of numbers and random spending  
from various accounts.

 _That does not sound like fun._

Trust me, it's not.

 _Please tell me, you at least got to see_  
 _that cute night custodian._

No, Terrance isn't here this month.

He is in Hawaii with his girlfriend  
for a glorious Christmas wedding.

 _Oh boy, I bet that was fun to hear_  
 _about._

Yeah, he kept going on about how  
romantic it will be.

I was glad when he finally left.

 _Well I should let you go and finish_  
 _so you can get here._

Sure, might be a good idea.

 _See you later._

Bye!

* * *

 **To:** Rachel Berry _broadwaydreams_  
 **From:** Blaine Anderson _warbler4life_  
 **Date:** Tues, Dec 7, 2021 at 9:39 PM  
 **Subject:** Guess what?

Hey Rachel,

I just came back from rehearsal and it turns out someone responded to our costume designer ad.

My friend thought it might be your friend, but I wasn't sure. I think the guy's name is Kurt. We aren't meeting him until Saturday, but it's exciting either way. I can't wait to be transformed into Bob Cratchit and Marley the Ghost!

Blaine

P.S. Sorry it's late, I know you have early morning calls. So don't worry about answering this until later.

* * *

 **From the phone of Kurt Hummel  
3 new messages**

 ** _Rachel  
Wednesday, Dec 8, 7:02 AM_**

 _Kurt you agreed to do the show!_

 _I'm so happy for you!_

 _You have to say hi to Blaine for me!_

Why are you texting me so early?

 _Early call times!_

 _I have already exercised and ate_  
 _a balanced breakfast. Plus I need_  
 _to go over my lines._

This is why I don't miss living with  
you.

 _I will excuse that comment on the_  
 _fact that you are just now waking_  
 _up._

 _Sure whatever keeps you happy._

 _So why didn't you tell me?_

Maybe because you would over-react,  
like you are.

 _Sorry, I'm just so excited!_

 _You can finally meet Blaine, I know_  
 _you two have so much in common._

Rachel, you said this wasn't a set up.

 _It's not._

 _And what's wrong with having_  
 _friends?_

I have friends.

 _You can never have too many_  
 _friends._

Okay.

How did you find out anyways?

I didn't even tell my dad yet.

 _Blaine emailed me._

 _He said you responded to the ad._

Well, yes I guess it's me then.

 _You are going to have so much fun!_

 _I can't wait to see them in your_  
 _costumes!_

It's not like you are coming here.

 _No, Blaine's friend's fiancé is going_  
 _to record it for me._

 _Well he is recording it for other_  
 _purposes, but Blaine is going to send_  
 _me a copy._

Wow, that is nice of him.

Wait, you said Blaine's friend's  
fiancé?

 _Yes, his friend Trent and Lance have_  
 _been engaged for a while now._

 _Tragic story of how his family didn't_  
 _accept the proposal._

 _They were apparently fine, until they_  
 _wanted to make it permanent._

Wow, that sucks.

 _Yes, but they will always have each_  
 _other._

Yes, they will.

Since I'm up, I may as well stay up  
now. I'm going to shower and head  
to the garage.

 _Have a good day Kurt!_

You too Rach.

 _Talk to you later._

* * *

 **To:** Blaine Anderson _warbler4life_  
 **From:** Rachel Berry _broadwaydreams_  
 **Date:** Wed, Dec 8, 2021 at 10:09 AM  
 **Subject:** Re: Guess what?

Yes! That is my friend Kurt! He didn't tell me he was taking the job. He can sometimes need a push, so whatever it was, I am so glad. You are going to love him! Say hi from me!

And never worry about when you send an email, I always love hearing from you.

Rachel Berry

* * *

 **From the phone of Blaine Anderson**

 ** _Trent  
Wednesday, Dec 9, 11:42 AM_**

I got an email from my friend,  
Rachel.

It is her friend, she seemed quite  
excited about it.

 _I am in the middle of the teenage_  
 _lover's quarrel._

 _I'll text you back when I have time._

Okay, good luck.

 ** _Thursday, Dec 10, 7:59 PM_**

 _Geez, sorry about that._

No problem, I had to stay late  
anyways because of the DIAD.

I didn't get out of here until at least  
seven.

 _Wow, and how did Theo take that?_

I could hear him meowing on the  
bottom floor when I got home.

 _So it is Rachel's friend._

 _Did she say if he is cute or gay?_

I am not going to ask that.

 _Why not?_

 _It's a reasonable question._

It's weird.

What if he has a boyfriend or  
girlfriend or he is engaged or  
married.

 _You have got to be kidding me._

 _Maybe if you could tone it done it_  
 _down a bit._

I'm just being realistic here.

 _And I understand that._

 _But can't you just let yourself have_  
 _a little bit of fun._

Sure.

Woah.

 _What?_

Cooper just texted me.

I wonder if he is trying to get out of  
coming home.

 _I'll let you answer that, Lance is_  
 _walking through the door._

See you tomorrow.

 _Yep, until tomorrow._

See you then.

* * *

 **From the phone of Blaine Anderson  
1 new message**

 ** _Cooper  
Thursday, Dec 10, 8:25 PM_**

 _Hello little brother!_

What is it Cooper?

 _How come you assume I am asking_  
 _about something?_

 _What if I just want to say hello to_  
 _my dear younger brother._

Cooper…

 _Okay okay._

 _Here is the thing, I got a call from my_  
 _agent this morning and I've been_  
 _offered a walk role on a little show_  
 _you may have heard of._

Cooper, you said you were coming  
home this year.

Mom is really looking forward to  
it.

 _You don't even know the show._

All I know is that you are letting  
Mom down and that's enough for  
me.

 _You are guilting me again._

Good.

 _But this is important to me Blaine._

So is having you home for the  
holidays this year.

 _Mom will forgive me, she knows_  
 _what this will mean to my career._

Coop, come on.

 _I know, but Blaine this will do_  
 _wonders for my career._

Fine, then you tell Mom.

 _I'm busy today, can't you do it._

Nope, I have to get to bed.

I have work and play practice  
tomorrow.

Remember that was another  
reason you were coming home,  
to see my play.

 _I know, didn't you say Trent's_  
 _boyfriend was going to record it_  
 _though._

Fine.

Forget it Cooper.

Just call Mom this weekend to  
let her know. She has been getting  
your old room ready for the visit.

 _I'm sure she will understand._

Okay.

 _Blaine, stop that._

What?

 _The one word responses._

Okay.

 _Argh!_

 _You are acting like a child._

Whatever.

 _Stop that._

Bye.

 _Wait Blaine, hang on._

What?

 _I will talk to my agent and see what_  
 _she says._

Cooper, it's Christmas and Mom  
really needs us this year.

 _What about Dad?_

Dad is on a cruise with his friends.

Mom is at home wanting to spend  
Christmas with her family.

 _Okay._

 _I'll be there for Christmas._

Cooper, I want you to come for  
Christmas, I don't want you to feel  
forced to come.

 _I don't know what you want from_  
 _me?_

I want you to feel like you want to  
come home to see Mom. I want you  
to think about your family since you  
left years ago and barely visit.

When I moved back home earlier this  
year, it took Mom awhile to feel  
comfortable in her own place again.

I would like for you to feel like you  
are needed here, because you are.

 ** _Thursday, Dec 10, 10:11 PM_**

 _I'll be home on the 23 for your_  
 _play._

 _I get it. You are right, Mom does_  
 _need us this year._

 _And maybe deciding to stay home_  
 _this year isn't the best idea._

 _I'll be there, I promise._

Thank you.

 _Yeah, I should make you pay for my_  
 _ticket, since it's going to cost a_  
 _fortune._

I don't think so.

You are the one that moved out to  
California.

 _Hardy har har._

 _I'll text you the time when my_  
 _plane comes in._

Great, Mom and I will be there.

 _You are so proud of yourself little_  
 _bro._

 _I'll talk to you later._

Sure, later big bro!

* * *

 **From the phone of Blaine Anderson  
3 new messages**

 ** _Trent  
Friday, Dec 10, 12:12 PM_**

 _I've had it today._

 ** _Friday, Dec 10, 1:45 PM_**

 _Why did I choose this job?_

 ** _Friday, Dec 10, 3:54 PM_**

 _And then I remember I have a better_  
 _job than you do._

Thanks for that.

 _Well which one of us refers to our_  
 _boss as the DIAD?_

You have me there.

 _So what happened with your_  
 _brother last night?_

He tried to get out of coming home.

I had to remind him that Mom is the  
reason we are coming together this  
Christmas.

 _You are good at that._

I didn't guilt him, I just told him the  
truth.

 _Sure you did._

 _Why did he want to stay?_

He had some tv show appearance  
or something like that.

 _What if he could have won his_  
 _first Emmy for being on that TV_  
 _show._

Ha ha.

So what happened at school today?

 _You know, just the same old_  
 _teenagers acting like Romeo and_  
 _Juilet. Were we that bad?_

I don't think you did, well with  
Rich you kind of were.

 _I thought we were going to run off_  
 _to Italy and get married._

 _I was a huge dork._

True.

It was kind of sweet though.

 _Sure, to you._

 _Your only serious boyfriend in high_  
 _school was Sebastian, who you only_  
 _dated to get him to stop._

 _Which makes no sense because then_  
 _you were dating him._

And it was okay.

He wasn't the greatest boyfriend,  
but I felt a lot less lonely.

I think we both had some growing  
up to do.

 _True, so if he were to ask you out_  
 _now, would you say yes?_

No.

He turned out to be a better friend  
than boyfriend.

 _How mature of you._

 _I would like to still punch Rich in the_  
 _nuts._

Course you do.

 _He broke up with me, by ditching_  
 _me at prom. What a lame thing to_  
 _do to someone._

Yes it was, and I don't blame you for  
wanting to punch or kick him in the  
nuts.

 _Thank you for the back up._

Any time.

 _So anything fun on this Friday night?_

What do you think?

 _Lance and I were going to go out,_  
 _I was supposed to invite you._

 _Do you want to come?_

Where are you going?

 _Thomas and Friends._

That place has such a weird name.

 _Yes it does for a bar._

 _I think it was supposed to be ironic._

It is.

 _So you want to come?_

I don't know, I have stuff to catch up  
on at home.

And I have to go shopping. I'm  
almost out of cat food.

 _Okay, be boring._

 _We will be there though, if you finish_  
 _your shopping early._

Thanks, I'll see what I have time for.

 _That was sarcasm Blaine._

 _Sarcasm._

I know, but I just wanted to keep the  
positive attitude.

 _Ick._

 _See you bright and early tomorrow_  
 _I guess if you are going to skip on_  
 _us again._

Sure, see you tomorrow.

Crap, I just remembered I forgot I'm  
supposed to bring the food tomorrow.

 _Pick something good._

 _I don't want another deli platter._

Maybe I'll look in my recipes.

 _How come it sounds like you are_  
 _trying to impress someone?_

 _Wait, you are!_

 _You are trying to impress that Kurt_  
 _guy! You haven't even met him and_  
 _you are trying to impress him._

 _This will be good._

Okay is your crazy talk over?

 _Yes!_

 _See you tomorrow lover boy!_

Goodbye Trent.

* * *

 **To:** All Cast Members;  
 **From:** Liza Little _lizalittle_  
 **Date:** Fri, Dec 10, 2021 at 11:26 PM  
 **Subject:** Reminder!

I just wanted to send out a reminder that Kurt will be at rehearsal tomorrow.

We need everything to go as smoothly as possible. So we will rehearse different parts as he measures the groups.

I can't wait to see all of your bright shining faces tomorrow!

Liza

* * *

 **From the phone of Blaine Anderson  
2 new messages**

 ** _Trent  
Saturday, Dec 11, 10:02 AM_**

 _Holy shit!_

 _He is gorgeous!_

I know.

Shit.

 ** _Saturday, Dec 11, 10:14 AM_**

 _You have to jump on that._

Vulgar much?

 _Come on, he is handsome, no_  
 _gorgeous!_

 _You should ask him if he has a_  
 _boyfriend when he is measuring you._

I am not asking him that.

Geez.

 _Your loss._

 ** _Saturday, Dec 11, 10:37 AM_**

 _He is single!_

Trent, how could you just ask him  
that?!

 _I mentioned my fiancé and how he_  
 _did something irritating and_  
 _asked if he had the same problem._

 _And he said he was single._

Okay, don't ask anymore questions.

It's weird.

 ** _Saturday, Dec 11, 11:46 AM_**

 _I saw giggling!_

 _You two were giggling!_

 _Spill!_

It was nothing.

 _Nothing?_

Fine, I told him a story about my  
fitting for my one and only  
broadway show.

 _Perfect!_

I was just trying to make it less  
awkward.

 _And he spent a total twenty three_  
 _minutes with you._

 _He only spent a max of ten with me._

He seems really nice.

 _Really nice?_

 _Come on Blaine, he is incredible._

 _Just admit it._

I barely know him.

 _Well you just have to have eyes to_  
 _see him._

Okay, I get it.

He is incredibly handsome.

I hope he likes my lunch I brought.

 _I forgot about that, what did you_  
 _make?_

I made a pizza ring and a veggie one,  
because I know how Wanda reacted  
when they didn't have a veggie option  
the other day.

 _Good idea._

I have them on occasion.

I even made dessert.

 _DID YOU MAKE YOUR COOKIES!_

Yes.

 _I love you!_

 ** _Saturday, Dec 11, 1:02 PM_**

 _Kurt liked your food!_

 _He loved your cookies! That is what  
he told me._

 _He loved them!_

Calm down.

He told me too.

Well that he liked them.

 _You need to get his number now!_

That seems too soon.

 _Oh boy._

 _Just ask for it._

 _It's not like you are proposing._

Isn't it a little weird.

I mean we just meet and what if he  
thinks I am asking him out.

What he has no interest in me?

What if he spends time with me away  
from the theatre and doesn't like me?

What if he realizes he is in love with  
someone else while we are on a date?

 _Inner monologue much?_

Sorry.

 _I'm on, go talk to him if you have a_  
 _chance._

 ** _Saturday, Dec 11, 2:54 PM_**

 _You left awfully quickly._

 _Did you get his number?_

No.

I embarrassed myself to the point of  
never wanting to talk to him again.

 _What did you say?_

I made a horrible joke about sleigh  
bells.

I don't want to talk about it.

 _Fine. What are you doing now?_

Stress baking.

 _You better share._

I'll be at yours at 6.

 _Sounds good!_

* * *

 **From the phone of Kurt Hummel  
2 new messages**

 ** _Rachel  
Saturday, Dec 11, 10:06 AM_**

 _How is your first day going?_

I'm busy Rach.

I have 22 costumes to plan and 18  
actors to measure.

 _I know you will do amazing!_

Thank you.

I need to get to work.

 _Have you met Blaine yet?_

 _I know you two will hit it off!_

No, busy.

Which one is he?

 _Hang on._

 _[Picture of Rachel and Blaine at an event]_

 _There he is!_

 _He probably still gels his hair down_  
 _like that._

You never showed me a picture of  
him before.

 _You never asked._

 _Wait…_

 _You think he's cute!_

 _Oooooo!_

Stop it.

Yes he is, okay. I'll admit that.

 _He has a cute butt too._

 _I remember that._

Rachel!

I almost dropped my phone.

 _You get to measure the cute butt._

 _Tell me everything!_

I need to start measuring the actors.

I'll check in.

 _Yay!_

 ** _Saturday, Dec 11, 10:34 AM_**

Pretty sure his friend asked me if I  
was single.

 _How did he ask?_

He mentioned his fiancé and asked  
if I had similar experiences.

I told him no, I'm single and live  
alone.

 _You make this falling in love story_  
 _incredibly lame._

Falling in love?

I thought I told you, I didn't want to  
be set up.

 _I did not do anything._

 _Fate is what brought you two_  
 _together, and if you get a_  
 _relationship out of it, well I will_  
 _take the credit then._

Thanks Rach.

 ** _Saturday, Dec 11, 11:43 AM_**

I think I just giggled.

 _You giggled?_

 _I've never heard you giggle._

I know. This is weird.

 ** _Saturday, Dec 11, 12:36 PM_**

He cooks and bakes?

 _Yes, I know. I haven't had his_  
 _cookies in forever._

 _Are they still good?_

Amazing.

I've had 5.

 _Save some for me!_

Never!

 ** _Saturday, Dec 11, 2:29 PM_**

 _Rehearsal is over, what happened?_

He told a joke about sleigh bells.

I'm not sure, he left after that saying  
he needed to soak some pans before  
they were unusable.

It was odd.

 _Blaine was just nervous._

 _Did you get his number?_

No.

We barely even know each other.

 _Come on, you should have asked for_  
 _it._

 _Wait, I have it. I'll just give it to you._

No, that is even more awkward.

 _Why, I'll just tell him you needed his_  
 _number to contact him because of a_  
 _size thing. And poof you will start_  
 _your conversation._

I haven't done this in years.

 _You can do it Kurt! I know you can!_

Sure Rachel, thanks.

 _Okay, I'll send you his number._

 _614 555-8637_

What should I say?

 _How about hi._

Okay.

I don't know.

 _Just text hello Kurt._

 _Okay, I have to go._

 _I'll talk to you later._

Bye Rach.

* * *

 **From the phone of Blaine Anderson  
3 new messages**

 ** _419 555-3914  
Saturday, Dec 11, 4:52 PM_**

 _Hello._

 _I hope this isn't too weird._

 _Rachel gave me your number._

Who is this?

 _Sorry, it's Kurt._

Oh, hi.

 ** _Trent  
Saturday, Dec 11, 4:53 PM_**

KURT IS TEXING ME!

Rachel gave him my number!

What do I do?

 _I like her._

 _And how about talk to him?_

Right, okay.

 ** _Kurt  
Saturday, Dec 11, 4:54 PM_**

How are you doing?

 _Good, I'm still at the theatre trying to_  
 _organize the costume closet._

 _The last costume designer didn't_  
 _really take very good care of it._

Yeah, he really wasn't that great.

For the last play we did, he basically  
had Liza buy over half the costumes.

 _Wow._

He was an odd one.

So when did you meet Rachel?

 _We went to high school together._

Oh, you've known each other quite a  
long time.

 _Yes, we have._

 _We used to not get along, and then_  
 _Rachel told me we are more alike_  
 _then I wanted to admit._

 _And our friendship was born, kind_  
 _of._

Sounds like Rachel.

 _You met her during the play?_

Sort of.

We were both in a workshop for a  
different musical. And happened  
to both get understudies.

It was the exposure Rachel wanted  
and needed for her career.

 _Yes it was._

 _Did you ever get a chance to get on_  
 _the stage?_

No.

To be honest, it was the first time I  
thought about dropping everything  
and heading home.

 _Why is that?_

I was out trying to "make it" and I  
felt like I kept hitting brick walls.

 _I know that feeling._

 _Oh boy, what play did you guys put_  
 _on last time?_

I wasn't in it.

I just saw Trent in it.

I believe it was some play about a big  
house, Mouse Trap?

Trent is my friend by the way.

 _I know about Trent, Rachel talks_  
 _about everyone like they are her_  
 _friend._

 _And oh, haven't heard of it._

 _I just have seen some odd costumes_  
 _and wondered where they were_  
 _from._

Trying to figure out if you have  
anything salvage?

 _Yes, and not much._

What are you going to do?

 _Probably go to some thrift shops and_  
 _find some starter pieces._

That's a good idea.

 _I used to do it myself when I was_  
 _younger._

That sounds like fun.

 _Yeah, so tomorrow I'm going to go_  
 _on a search for some costumes._

 ** _Trent  
Saturday, Dec 11, 5:32 PM_**

Would it be weird if I asked if he  
wanted someone to join him  
tomorrow on his thrift store search?

 _Sorry, I can't tomorrow._

TRENT!

 _Okay, did he invite you?_

No, but he keeps talking about it.

 _Casually ask him if wants someone_  
 _to come with him._

True.

Okay, I should get back to him.

 ** _Kurt  
Saturday, Dec 11, 5:35 PM_**

That sounds like a tedious job.

 _Yeah, it does get kind of crazy._

 _And then doing it by yourself is kind_  
 _of difficult._

 _Would you want to join me?_

 ** _Trent  
Saturday, Dec 11, 5:42 PM_**

He just invited me to go!

Should I?

 _Blaine, you haven't been this boy_  
 _crazy since high school._

 _Yes go, have fun and tell me_  
 _everything._

Okay.

 ** _Kurt  
Saturday, Dec 11, 5:44 PM_**

 _I mean you don't have too._

 _I just thought since you know the_  
 _characters and all that._

 _But you probably already have plans._

Actually that sounds like fun.

I haven't been thrift store shopping in  
years.

 _Oh okay, did you want to meet_  
 _somewhere first?_

Sure.

Where?

 _Um, there is this coffee shop in town,_  
 _it is called the Lima Bean._

Sounds perfect.

 _I take it you are another coffee lover_  
 _then?_

Probably more like addict.

My mom constantly tells me how I  
need to lay off the caffeine, since  
she wants me around for a long time.

 _My dad says the same thing to me._

Parents huh?

 _Glad they are around though._

Me too.

I laskjfslajfd

 _Huh?_

Sorry, Theo wanted to say hi.

 _Oh, um hello._

 _I didn't realize you had someone_  
 _over._

Meet Theodore Jack Oliver.

[Picture of Blaine's cat]

 _Quite the name for a cat._

You haven't met said cat.

 _Why that name?_

Theodore because I've always  
wanted a pet named Theo.

Jack because Newsies was my first  
broadway musical I ever auditioned for.

And Oliver, because my first role was  
Oliver Twist years and years ago.

 _I bet you love telling people that_  
 _story._

It comes with the name.

 _Wow, it's getting late._

 _I need to head home and go through_  
 _all the notes I took today._

Of course, I don't want to keep you.

 _How about we meet at 8 tomorrow?_

Sure, that sounds good.

 _Okay then, see you tomorrow._

Until tomorrow!

 ** _Trent  
Saturday, Dec 11, 6:19 PM_**

We are going thrift store shopping  
tomorrow.

 _That's my Blaine!_

What do you wear thrift store  
shopping?

 _Hmmmmm_

 _Definitely something casual._

 _Where are you meeting?_

Coffee place.

 _Nice one._

 _Okay, dress for comfort, but wear_  
 _those jeans that make your butt look_  
 _good._

What jeans?

 _Don't what pants me._

 _I know you where them to impress_  
 _the boys._

 _Lance even took notice the last time_  
 _you wore them._

 _And you know he hardly pays_  
 _attention to that sort of thing._

Okay fine. I do like those jeans  
because they are a nice fit.

 _Whatever, wear them. And pick a_  
 _shirt that shows your muscles._

I don't have muscles.

 _Dude, you may not be ripped, but_  
 _your biceps are awesome._

 _All that boxing does wonders for_  
 _your arms._

Okay okay.

I have to run now. Theo is starting to  
scratch me because I'm not getting  
his food.

 _See this is why I said no cats._

 _Have fun feeding the beast._

Sure thanks.

* * *

 **From the phone of Kurt Hummel**

 ** _Rachel  
Saturday, Dec 11, 6:10 PM_**

I invited him to come with me  
tomorrow on a thrift store run  
around.

 _Oooooooo!_

I don't even know why I asked,  
I just knew he knew the  
characters better than I did.

 _That is your excuse._

 _Come on Kurt, admit it._

Admit what?

 _You are starting to like him._

How can I like someone I barely  
know.

 _Well there must have been some_  
 _kind of mutual liking or he wouldn't_  
 _have agreed to come._

Or he just felt bad and had nothing  
to do, so said he would go with me.

 _You put yourself down too much_  
 _Kurt. Blaine is a lovely guy and_  
 _is lucky to have know you._

You are one positive person Rachel.

 _Kurt trust me, life throws us for a_  
 _loop sometimes, but we always get_  
 _right back on track._

 _Or find a new way. It all depends on_  
 _what you want._

Okay, Miss Philosophical Advice  
Giver.

 _I try._

 _So are you two meeting somewhere?_

At the Lima Bean.

I thought it would be a good starting  
point.

 _Good idea, he will need the caffeine_  
 _to keep up with you._

Very funny.

 _I was only thinking of going to about_  
 _four or five stores._

 _But then you will be there how long_  
 _searching for just the right shirt or_  
 _pants?_

Okay fine, I get it.

I spend a lot of time shopping.

 _Which is not necessarily a bad thing,_  
 _just an exhausting one._

Again, I get it.

 _Go easy on him, it's his first time._

Rachel, he agreed to come.

 _But he doesn't know what he signed_  
 _up for._

Rachel, please stop.

 _Okay okay._

 _I hope you two have a lovely time._

I hope so.

When we were talking today it was  
strange.

 _Why is that?_

I don't know, he was just looking at  
me and nodding his head, listening  
to what I had to say.

 _Kurt it's called having a conversation._

No, I just meant

I mean

Wait, let me think for a sec.

 _Alright._

What I mean is that he actually took  
his time and waited for me to  
respond before blurting out what he  
wanted to say about the subject.

I know you are going to say that is  
how conversations work, but having  
a conversation with someone like that  
just doesn't happen to me a lot.

Someone like that as in a potential  
love interest?

If that is how you want to word it,  
then yes.

I haven't really went looking because  
I'm worried the guys aren't there  
aren't going to enjoy my company.

 _I know what you mean._

Rachel…

 _No, listen._

 _When I first moved to New York, I_  
 _was scared. And Finn helped me._

 _And after he passed away, I thought_  
 _I would never find anyone. I swore_  
 _off love for awhile._

 _You are lucky you missed that part._

I didn't miss it.

You called me every night for three  
weeks straight about it.

 _Okay, but you know I just stopped._

 _I stopped obsessing over what others_  
 _thought._

 _I stopped worrying about not falling_  
 _in love._

 _I just stopped thinking about it and_  
 _focused on myself._

 _And then I started dating a little and_  
 _now I'm with Jesse._

When did you get smarter than me?

 _We've always been the same amount_  
 _of smart, just in different areas._

Fair enough.

 _I hate to leave now, but Jesse_  
 _just got here and we are going out_  
 _for dinner tonight._

Have fun.

Tell him hello for me.

 _He said hi back._

Thanks, talk to you later Rach.

 _Bye!_

* * *

 **From the phone of Blaine Anderson  
6 new messages**

 ** _Trent  
Sunday, Dec 12, 8:36 AM_**

 _How is it going lover boy?_

 ** _Sunday, Dec 12, 8:54 AM_**

 _Must not be too bad if you haven't_  
 _texted me back yet._

 ** _Sunday, Dec 12, 9:27 AM_**

 _Okay Blaine, now I am getting_  
 _worried._

 _What is going on?_

 ** _Sunday, Dec 12, 9:45 AM_**

 _Blaine!_

 ** _Sunday, Dec 12, 10:03 AM_**

 _BLAINE!_

I had to excuse myself to text you.

 _You're alive!_

 _So how's it going?_

We are searching through thrift store  
for costumes.

 _Really?_

 _Nothing exciting?_

We are on our way to the next  
thrift store.

 _Fine, be like that._

I will text you later.

 _Hmmm._

 _Okay._

* * *

 **From the phone of Kurt Hummel  
1 new message**

 ** _Rachel  
Sunday, Dec 12, 9:39 AM_**

 _How is it going this morning?_

Good actually.

We are on our second thrift store  
already.

 _Okay, I just wanted to say hello._

 _Tell Blaine I say hi!_

He said hello back and wanted to tell  
you that Lance is recording the play.

 _Good._

 _I'm looking forward to it and_  
 _support both of my boys!_

Okay, I have to go.

I just found an amazing jacket for  
Scrooge.

 _I'll let you have your fun._

 _Talk to you later!_

* * *

 **From the phone of Blaine Anderson  
2 new messages**

 ** _Trent  
Sunday, Dec 12, 1:14 PM_**

 _Are you home yet?_

 ** _Sunday, Dec 12, 2:07 PM_**

 _Guess not._

 ** _Sunday, Dec 12, 3:56 PM_**

Just made it home.

 _What did you two do?_

Went thrift store shopping.

And we got lunch too.

 _And how was that?_

Nice.

We talked a bit. He is kind of  
adorable.

 _Blaine, does this mean what I think_  
 _it means?_

I don't want to get my hopes up.

 _I know._

 _Did you talk about anything fun?_

I guess.

We stuck to lighter topics since it  
was our first time spending time  
each other.

 _True._

 _I know you mentioned he used to_  
 _live with Rachel, did he say why_  
 _he moved back?_

We didn't really get to talk about  
that kind of stuff.

 _Well I guess you are right._

Did you do anything fun today?

 _Lance and I lounged around._

 _We talked about the whole_  
 _marriage thing again._

 _We are going to visit his family_  
 _after the holidays and see how_  
 _everything goes._

I'm happy to hear that.

 _I hope all goes well._

I do too, but you never know.

Theo was not happy when I got  
home.

I guess he is used to me staying home  
on Sundays.

 _Your cat is a bit too dependent on_  
 _you._

He just wants food is all.

 _Your cat acts more like a dog._

He does.

 _That reminds me, we got your_  
 _holiday card._

Did you like it?

 _It was your cat wearing a Santa hat._

 _It screamed I am single and lonely._

I thought it was cute.

 _Blaine._

 _I almost had to throw an_  
 _intervention._

My mom liked it.

 _Of course you mom liked it._

 _Your mom would like it if you sang_  
 _the telephone book._

Okay I get it.

 _I am going to make dinner, did you_  
 _want to come over tonight?_

I think I'll stay home tonight.

I'm still kind of full from lunch.

 _Okay fine, be that guy._

I have shows to catch up on too.

 _You keep making up these excuses_  
 _and all I hear is blah blah blah._

Goodbye Trent.

 _Talk you to later!_

* * *

 **From the phone of Kurt Hummel  
1 new message**

 ** _Rachel  
Sunday, Dec 12, 8:21 PM_**

 _You are never going to guess what I_  
 _just did!_

Did you go ice skating at Rockefeller  
Center?

 _You know it's not fun when you_  
 _guess._

So you did go ice skating?

 _Yes._

 _Jesse took me this afternoon and we_  
 _had a nice time together._

That's good.

 _How was the shopping experience_?

Good.

Found a lot of great pieces and  
I can't wait to get started  
tomorrow.

 _And…_

And I hope to get the rest on  
Tuesday or Wednesday.

 _Come on Kurt._

 _What happened with Blaine?_

He was helpful with the costume

hunt.

 _Kurt…_

Okay, we had a few conversations.

Nothing too deep though.

 _You didn't kiss him._

Rachel, it was the first time we hung  
out.

 _Fine._

 _But you like him?_

I can see myself liking him.

 _Kurt, why won't you let yourself be_  
 _happy?_

I am happy.

 _You know what I mean._

I have a lot on my plate right now.

 _Your dad is doing much better and_  
 _Carole is taking great care of him._

 _And you know you don't have to be_  
 _at the shop every day._

Not right now.

 _Okay, but Kurt you should let_  
 _yourself be happy._

Rachel, I have to go.

 _Okay._

 _Have a good night._

You too.

* * *

 **Trentinator** has created a chat.

 **Warbler4Life** has been invited to chat.

 **Warbler4Life** has accepted chat request.

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 11:09 AM)_ **:** I have to talk to you!

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/13/2021 11:10 AM)_ **:** Well here I am.

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 11:10 AM)_ **:** I got a call from Liza this morning.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/13/2021 11:11 AM)_ **:** Okay, what did she want?

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 11:12 AM)_ **:** She told me that she is so excited about Kurt doing the costumes, but that isn't what I wanted to talk to you about.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/13/2021 11:13 AM)_ **:** Trent, what is going on?

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 11:14 AM)_ **:** You know how I told you Lance and I are going to talk to his family later.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/13/2021 11:14 AM)_ **:** Yes?

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 11:16 AM)_ **:** Well we are going there for Christmas.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/13/2021 11:17 AM)_ **:** You are quitting the play!

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 11:18 AM)_ **:** What?

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 11:18 AM)_ **:** No.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/13/2021 11:19 AM)_ **:** Okay, just had to make sure.

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 11:20 AM)_ **:** I would never abandon the play like that.

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 11:21 AM)_ **:** We are leaving right after the play though.

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 11:21 AM)_ **:** I am freaking.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/13/2021 11:22 AM)_ **:** I bet everything will work out.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/13/2021 11:23 AM)_ **:** You two love each other.

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 11:25 AM)_ **:** I don't need that wishy washy stuff Blaine.

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 11:26 AM)_ **:** I don't know how I will meet his family! I am freaking!

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 11:26 AM)_ **:** They are going to hate me!

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/13/2021 11:27 AM)_ **:** Why do you say that?

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 11:28 AM)_ **:** Because I'm not like Lance.

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 11:28 AM)_ **:** I'm so different than him.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/13/2021 11:31 AM)_ **:** Isn't that why your relationship works?

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/13/2021 11:32 AM)_ **:** Having those differences makes you guys work.

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 11:32 AM)_ **:** I guess.

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 11:33 AM)_ **:** But what is his family going to say when I tell them what my job is.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/13/2021 11:36 AM)_ **:** You are a teacher Trent.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/13/2021 11:37 AM)_ **:** That's a wonderful profession. You mold child's minds.

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 11:39 AM)_ **:** I'm a music teacher.

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 11:40 AM)_ **:** I know the people that talk behind my back.

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 11:40 AM)_ **:** This is so frustrating!

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/13/2021 11:41 AM)_ **:** Have you talked to Lance about any of this?

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 11:44 AM)_ **:** He told me that they will love me.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/13/2021 11:45 AM)_ **:** And I agree.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/13/2021 11:46 AM)_ **:** You are good with parents.

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 11:47 AM)_ **:** I used to be, that was when I was a teenager. I'm an adult now.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/13/2021 11:48 AM)_ **:** And you deal with parents all of the time with your students.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/13/2021 11:48 AM)_ **:** Don't be so hard on yourself.

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 11:50 AM)_ **:** Okay, I guess.

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 11:50 AM)_ **:** I am really nervous now.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/13/2021 11:52 AM)_ **:** I know you are.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/13/2021 11:52 AM)_ **:** I would be too.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/13/2021 11:53 AM)_ **:** But this can only lead to good things, right?

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 11:55 AM)_ **:** I hope so.

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 11:56 AM)_ **:** His parents may have had time to accept it.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/13/2021 11:58 AM)_ **:** I imagine it is a bit shocking no matter who your parents are.

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 12:01 PM)_ **:** Yeah, that's true.

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 12:02 PM)_ **:** My parents just told me they knew ever since I was younger.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/13/2021 12:05 PM)_ **:** I know, they like to tell the stories.

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 12:06 PM)_ **:** You know, once they asked me why I didn't date you.

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 12:07 PM)_ **:** I told them I couldn't your high maintenance personality.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/13/2021 12:09 PM)_ **:** Thanks.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/13/2021 12:11 PM)_ **:** Am I really high maintenance?

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 12:12 PM)_ **:** Well Sebastian certainly complained enough about it.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/13/2021 12:15 PM)_ **:** WHAT?!

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 12:17 PM)_ **:** Teasing Blaine.

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 12:18 PM)_ **:** Okay, Sebastian really did say that, but he really wasn't a good boyfriend.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/13/2021 12:20 PM)_ **:** I'm high maintenance. What is it that I do?

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 12:23 PM)_ **:** I knew I shouldn't have told you.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/13/2021 12:24 PM)_ **:** Oh god. Is that why none of my relationships work out?

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/13/2021 12:24 PM)_ **:** I'm too clingy?

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 12:26 PM)_ **:** Blaine it has nothing to do with you being clingy.

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 12:27 PM)_ **:** I mean, you are a bit, but not really.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/13/2021 12:30 PM)_ **:** I am too clingy.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/13/2021 12:30 PM)_ **:** I'm sitting in my chair breathing in and out.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/13/2021 12:31 PM)_ **:** Trent, why did you never tell me this?

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/13/2021 12:31 PM)_ **:** Am I that much a screw up?

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 12:32 PM)_ **:** Stop Blaine.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/13/2021 12:33 PM)_ **:** I have to go.

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 12:33 PM)_ **:** Blaine don't go.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/13/2021 12:34 PM)_ **:** I should go.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/13/2021 12:34 PM)_ **:** I don't want people to think I'm too clingy.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/13/2021 12:35 PM)_ **:** Besides I have work to do.

 **Warbler4Life** has signed out. _(12/13/2021 12:35 PM)_

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 12:36 PM)_ **:** Blaine.

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 12:36 PM)_ **:** Come on.

 **Trentinator** _(12/13/2021 12:36 PM)_ **:** Shit.

 **Trentinator** has signed out. _(12/13/2021 12:37 PM)_

* * *

 **From the phone of Blaine Anderson  
10 new messages**

 ** _Trent  
Monday, Dec 13, 12:47 PM_**

 _Blaine, I didn't mean what I said._

 _Would you please answer me._

 ** _Monday, Dec 13, 2:29 PM_**

 _This is childish Blaine._

 _Answer me._

 _I'll talk to you at rehearsal._

 _ **Monday, Dec 13, 9:31 PM**_

 _Ignoring me in rehearsal isn't cool._

 _I get it, I messed up._

 _I'm sorry._

 _ **Monday, Dec 13, 10:15 PM**_

 _Blaine, please._

 _I'm really sorry._

* * *

 **From the phone of Blaine Anderson  
1 new voicemail**

 ** _Mom  
Monday, Dec 13, 6:34 PM_**

"Blaine, this is your mother. I just remembered you are probably at rehearsal now. Guess what? Cooper called me this morning and said he bought his ticket to come home! I am so excited. I will have my two boys home for Christmas this year.

I hope you didn't guilt him into coming. You know how I hate that. I mean he did say it was his idea, but I know how Cooper is.

Okay, well I will call you later. I hope you have a good rehearsal and say hello to Trent for me! Bye! I love you!"

* * *

 **From the phone of Kurt Hummel**

 ** _Blaine Anderson  
Tuesday, Dec 14, 9:29 PM_**

Hi Blaine.

 _Hello._

I just wanted to know if everything  
was okay.

 _Did Trent ask you to talk to me?_

Well kind of.

But to be honest, you seemed a bit  
off tonight.

Yesterday too.

I wanted to make sure you were  
okay too.

 _I'm fine._

He just said something that opened  
my eyes wide open.

Want to talk about it?

 _Not really._

 _I'm still mad._

Okay.

 _Actually, have you had a friend tell_  
 _you something, and while they said_  
 _they were joking, you know they_  
 _weren't._

 _And now it's all you can think about_  
 _and even if you try to shake it, the_  
 _thought still lingers._

I guess.

But I think I need to know a bit more.

 _I left New York about a year and_  
 _half ago._

 _I always say it was because of my_  
 _parent's divorce and how my mom_  
 _needed me._

 _In all honestly I was so lonely there._

 _I missed home. I missed my friends._

 _I couldn't find a job anywhere and I_  
 _just wanted more than anything to_  
 _just have a small sign tell me where I_  
 _should be._

 _Well when my parents divorced and_  
 _my mom was having a hard time I_  
 _took that as a sign. I packed up_  
 _everything and left._

Do you regret it?

 _No._

 _And that's the thing._

 _Shouldn't I?_

If you were that unhappy then I  
believe you made the right choice for  
yourself.

 _When I moved back home, I lived_  
 _at home for a while, but knew I_  
 _needed to move out._

 _I moved in with Trent and his fiancé_  
 _for a little while._

 _I eventually got a job and moved into_  
 _my own place._

 _I was so appreciative of Trent and_  
 _Lance letting me stay with them._

 _But Trent was constantly telling me_  
 _to go back._

Why?

 _He thinks I'm throwing away my_  
 _talent by living in this small town_  
 _and working in a office._

Do you think you are?

 _I'm not sure._

 _I never even got a chance to show my_  
 _talents, so how do I know they are_  
 _any good?_

 _I'm sorry for spilling all of this on_  
 _you tonight._

 _I didn't mean too, it just spilled out._

I don't mind really.

It's kind of refreshing.

 _I guess I'm just having that quarter_  
 _of life crisis._

You seem like the type of guy who  
would do anything for the people he  
cares for.

And I think that is one of the reasons  
you did come back home.

But if you were so unhappy, then  
coming back home is a good way to  
get a new perspective.

 _True._

 _Rachel mentioned you used to live in_  
 _New York with her._

 _If you don't mind me asking, why_  
 _did you move back home?_

My dad.

He had a second heart attack. And it  
was after his cancer scare.

I had to come home to take care of  
the garage.

Carole takes good care of him at  
home.

 _Oh, I'm sorry about that._

 _Is he better now?_

Yes, getting there.

I think everything was just so much  
on his heart.

My step brother passed away a few  
months before too.

It was a difficult year.

 _Wow._

 _I'm so sorry Kurt._

Thank you, but I know Finn would  
want me to smile when I think of him,  
not sadness.

 _Yeah._

 _I guess my answer as to why I came_  
 _home is completely dumb and_  
 _pathetic._

No, it isn't.

Blaine if you were that sad and  
lonely, why wouldn't you come  
somewhere you know.

It's not like you stayed hidden in  
your room.

You moved out and got a job, you  
volunteer to be in the local  
community theater.

It sounds like you are happy.

 _I am happier, but still not quite what_  
 _I thought I would be._

 _Sometimes it takes time to get to_  
 _where we want to go, but the_  
 _journey there is important too._

I know.

 _Thanks Kurt._

No problem.

 _So you work at your family's garage?_

Yes.

 _That is really cool._

 _You fix the cars and stuff or do you_  
 _do the paper work?_

I pretty much do everything.

My dad keeps trying to get me to let  
him back, even just doing paper  
work, but I won't let him.

 _Why not?_

I'm just worried about him.

I know he won't be around forever,  
but I want him around as long as I  
can.

 _Yeah, I know that feeling._

 _Wait, who is Carole?_

Huh?

 _You mentioned someone named_  
 _Carole._

Oh, right.

Carole is my step mother.

My dad remarried when I was in  
high school.

 _That makes sense._

 _What happened your mom?_

 _Sorry, I typed that before thinking,_  
 _if you don't mind me asking._

No, I don't Blaine.

She actually passed away when I was  
younger, around 8.

 _That's tough._

It was, but I have a wonderful dad.

That always helps.

He always helped make my darkest  
days bright.

 _That's my mom._

It's always good to have someone  
like that in your life.

 _Lucky too._

That is true.

 _I should talk to Trent._

Probably.

 _I'll let him sweat it out for another_  
 _day though._

 _I'll talk to him at rehearsals on_  
 _Thursday._

Okay, whatever you see fit.

 _Thank you for listening Kurt._

 _And thank you for sharing._

 _I know it's not easy, but like you said_  
 _we need smile because it all_  
 _happened._

Maybe one day you will go back to  
New York and take the broadway  
world by storm.

 _Sure._

 _I hope you get back there too._

 _You seem to be one of those_  
 _dreamers who dream with their eyes_  
 _wide open._

Do I?

 _Kurt you are amazing at the costumes._

 _And I may have Youtube searched_  
 _from your old Glee days._

 _You have an amazing voice._

Well thank you.

I may have Youtube searched for  
you too.

 _Ha ha._

 _Fair is fair._

 _What did you think?_

The Warblers were a very tight knit  
group.

You guys had a few good ones.

 _We were always missing that_  
 _something._

 _I never could figure out what it was._

Wow, it is really late.

 _Oh crap._

 _I didn't realize it was almost_  
 _midnight._

Did I keep you up too late?

 _No. I just have work tomorrow_  
 _and I have a boss who isn't the best._

Gotcha.

Well, I guess good night Blaine.

 _Good night Kurt._

 _See you on Thursday._

See you then.

* * *

 **From the phone of Blaine Anderson  
7 new messages**

 ** _Trent  
Wednesday, Dec 15, 1:56 PM_**

 _I know you still aren't talking to me._

 _But something funny happened_  
 _today and you are the person I want_  
 _to tell what happened._

 _I'm sorry for what I said Blaine._

 _ **Wednesday, Dec 15, 3:29 PM**_

 _It is incredibly boring when you_  
 _aren't there to text or chat._

 _Lance told me I shouldn't have said_  
 _what I did, but you know me._

 _Blaine you aren't high maintenance._

 _You are happy and sad all at once,_  
 _you experience things like no one_  
 _else I know._

 ** _Wednesday, Dec 15, 5:43 PM_**

I just made some cookies.

And Theo hasn't touch them.

Do you want to come over and  
eat some?

 _I'll be there in 10._

* * *

 **From the phone of Blaine Anderson**

 ** _Kurt  
Wednesday, Dec 15, 9:42 PM_**

I talked to Trent tonight.

 _How did it go?_

We talked for a while.

And I feel better.

I know he hates that kind of thing,  
but I thought it was important.

 _I'm glad everything worked out._

Me too.

 _What did happen?_

He told me I am too high  
maintenance.

Off topic, but apparently my  
ex-boyfriend from high school would  
say that.

 _High maintenance?_

I am the type of person that wears  
their heart on their sleeve.

 _Gotcha._

I just thought there would be better  
ways to say that, other than high  
maintenance.

 _Did it bother you when your_  
 _ex-boyfriend would say it?_

Yes.

It sort of made it difficult for me to  
be an relationship after that.

I always felt self-conscious about  
myself.

It really effected my thinking and  
life.

 _Have you moved past it?_

I think I will always have those  
thoughts about myself, but I have  
learned to look at myself in a more  
positive light.

 _That's good, I know it's sometimes_  
 _difficult to move on from things_  
 _like that._

Life kept moving, I had to figure out  
how I fit in.

 _I suppose, but shouldn't you give_  
 _yourself time to figure things out._

I didn't have time.

My ex broke up with me when we  
graduated and I was off to New  
York.

I went to school and graduated, then  
started looking for work.

 _Did you have any relationships in_  
 _New York?_

Kind of.

Nothing as serious as my ex, he  
wasn't the greatest boyfriend.

I saw a therapist for a while after I  
finally slowed down and it helped a  
lot.

 _That's good._

 _My dad always tells me to go talk to_  
 _one of those._

I will sometimes still go see one.

Really why?

 _I have had personal things happen in_  
 _my past and life just throws_  
 _curveballs._

 _But then there are times when I just_  
 _need someone to talk too. It helps_  
 _when my head is filled with thoughts_  
 _and I can't make sense of it all._

You are very open about it.

 _I don't feel trying to cover it up is_  
 _necessary, I think that makes it_  
 _worse._

I guess you are right.

 _Thanks._

Not sure why, but you're welcome.

How are the costumes coming?

 _Quite well, I have some things for_  
 _the cast to try on tomorrow._

So do you sew a lot then?

 _To be honest, I haven't done it in_  
 _years._

Really, why?

 _I'm not sure to be honest, I think it_  
 _was just me putting myself down._

Well I think the costumes look  
awesome so far.

 _Thank you, that means a lot._

Is your family coming to the show?

 _Yes, the last time I talked to my dad_  
 _he told me to make there are two_  
 _tickets for him and Carole._

That's sweet.

I have two tickets on hold for my  
mom and brother.

 _Brother?_

 _You never mentioned a brother._

And when you meet him, you'll  
know why.

 _Ha ha._

 _That good huh?_

Cooper is quite a bit older than me,  
he moved out to California when I  
was still young.

 _Oh, yeah, that would be an_  
 _interesting relationship._

Interesting is certainly a word to  
describe it.

 _Do you two get along?_

Depends on the topic.

He thinks musicals are a waste of  
time and I think his dumb  
commercials are.

 _Which commercials was he in?_

Years ago, he was in a commercial  
for a credit score rating site.

It made his already big head inflate  
even more.

 _Wait, this one?_

 _[Link to video of Cooper's commercial]_

Oh my god!

Yes!

How did you know?

 _That song used to get stuck in my_  
 _head all of the time._

Glad it annoyed at least one other  
person.

 _He was probably just excited about_  
 _it._

Sure. If he met anyone he would  
show them that video.

He finally learned to not show it to  
woman at the first date.

 _At least he learned that._

Indeed.

 _Is your dad coming to the play?_

He is on a cruise with his friends.

 _You dad is on a cruise?_

Yeah, he wanted to celebrate his first  
single Christmas in years.

 _Okay._

 _That's just weird._

 _I was trying to think of another_  
 _word, but it's odd._

He went with his other divorced  
friends, and he invited me.

I had to turn him down.

 _Who wouldn't want to go on cruise_  
 _with a bunch of older men?_

Trent made the joke of having a  
sugar daddy.

I am just glad I'm at home.

 _I had a question, someone mentioned_  
 _a party after the play?_

Yep.

Every year there is a party.

I went with Trent last year, everyone  
from the play is invited, even you.

 _Will I need to bring anything?_

Just yourself, but some bring food to  
share. And some bring presents, but  
just your smiling face should be  
enough.

 _Okay, thanks._

 _How is Theo?_

Snoozing now that he is full.

 _That's good._

 _How did you get him?_

It is quite the story really.

One day I was ordering take out, it  
was one of my first nights at my  
own place.

And I heard this odd noise coming  
from outside.

I went downstairs and found this  
kitten trying to climb up the fire  
escape.

I took it inside and cleaned it up. I  
called the local animal shelters and  
no one reported a cat like him  
missing, so I kept him.

 _Oh, what an interesting story._

 _I don't think I've ever met an animal_  
 _like that._

He is truly one of a kind.

It's past midnight.

 _Is it really?_

Yes, I'm not sure how that happened.

 _I should let you go for the night._

I think that may be a good idea.

 _I guess I will see you tomorrow._

Yep, see you tomorrow.

Night.

 _Good night._

* * *

 **From the phone of Kurt Hummel**

 ** _Dad  
Thursday, Dec 16, 10:11 AM_**

Hey Dad, are you busy?

 _No, just thought of going out and_  
 _shoveling the walk._

I said I would do that when I got  
off of work tonight.

 _I know you did kiddo, it's just a light_  
 _dusting, I'll be fine._

Dad, please.

I'll be there after work.

 _Okay, I'll wait._

 _I just thought I would clear a path for_  
 _Carole when she got home._

I know Dad, and this very kind, but  
she would want you safe too.

 _You two are treating me like I'm_  
 _going to break._

We are treating you like someone  
who just had their second heart  
attack and want you around for a  
long time.

 _Fair enough._

 _I guess I am lucky to have two_  
 _people who care about me so much._

Thank you.

 _Did you need anything else tonight?_

 _Don't you have that play stuff_  
 _tonight?_

I do.

I've been working on the costumes.

 _And you are enjoying it?_

I am, it is refreshing.

I've meet some amazing people too.

 _Anyone special?_

Dad, I just met these people.

 _That doesn't mean you can't find_  
 _anyone special._

I did meet this guy.

We get along quite well and he is  
kind of amazing.

 _Kurt, I am very happy for you._

I haven't asked him out yet, but  
maybe after the play.

I don't know.

I haven't really thought about it yet.

 _Always second guessing yourself._

I could be wrong, and I don't want to  
mess it up.

 _I know you don't, but Kurt I can't_  
 _wait around forever for grandkids._

I get it Dad.

 _Good, then ask the kid out and take_  
 _him out for a night he will never_  
 _forget._

Dad, I have to go.

 _Don't be embarrassed, I'm just_  
 _giving you the advice I've always_  
 _wanted to give._

Tell Carole I say hi and I'll be there  
after work.

 _See you then kiddo._

Bye Dad, I love you.

 _Love you too._

* * *

 **From the phone of Blaine Anderson  
1 new message**

 ** _Trent  
Wednesday, Dec 15, 3:19 PM_**

 _I can not wait for the look on_  
 _Rhonda's face tonight._

Why is that?

 _Wait…aren't you still at work?_

The DIAD left early.

She had some meeting. I just went  
with it.

 _Okay, well then Rhonda is getting_  
 _her Christmas present early._

Don't tell me.

 _Yes, I am giving her a sweater with_  
 _no designs on it, just fashionable and_  
 _sensible._

You are one daring man.

 _Lance thought it would be a good_  
 _idea._

You realize she may never wear it.

 _At least in my heart I know she does_  
 _have it in her closet to at least_  
 _consider._

Fair enough.

 _So, how is Kurt doing?_

Why are you asking me?

 _Just wondered since I know you two_  
 _have been talking more._

Trent, you are doing that thing again.

 _What thing?_

Where you expect someone to say  
something, but they don't want too or  
aren't ready yet.

 _You are ready for a relationship._

 _A real one, where the other person_  
 _loves you unconditionally._

But what if he isn't ready or doesn't  
like me that much.

I mean I know I have my faults, but  
you know.

 _You are an amazing guy and anyone_  
 _would be happy to be in a_  
 _relationship with you._

 _My friends have all asked about you_  
 _and you turned each of them down_  
 _for reasons you have been_  
 _annoyingly giving._

But I don't want to be in a  
relationship just to be in one, I  
want it to mean something.

 _I know Mr. Romantic you are._

 _So how about a relationship with_  
 _Kurt?_

Like I said, I just don't know.

He is so busy with his life now and  
I don't want to mess that up.

 _You exhaust me Blaine Anderson._

Can we talk about something else,  
like how Lance called me the other  
day freaking out about you meeting  
his parents.

 _Yes, it was a lapse in his judgment,_  
 _he apologizes about it._

It was 3 in the morning.

 _I know. He woke up in a panic and_  
 _for some reason thought you would_  
 _call him down or reassure him they_  
 _would get along fine._

I'm not sure why he was asking me  
though.

 _I told him about how your dad_  
 _wasn't onboard at first with the_  
 _whole gay thing, but he eventually_  
 _warmed up to the idea._

Oh.

Well I guess if he needs to talk, I  
wouldn't mind as long as it isn't at 3  
in the morning.

 _Okay, we may take you up on that._

 _We just want to make sure not to_  
 _do or say anything wrong._

You guys can't say or do anything  
wrong, it's his family who needs to  
accept you two for what you are.

Trust me, you two are going to be  
fine.

 _Thanks Blaine._

 _Holy crap, I forgot to tell you about_  
 _the drama in my fourth period._

No way, I need to hear this in person,  
I'm leaving the office now, call me.

 _Okay. Calling now!_

* * *

 **Trentinator** has created a chat.

 **Warbler4Life** has been invited to chat.

 **Warbler4Life** has accepted chat request.

 **Trentinator** _(12/17/2021 10:21 AM)_ **:** Okay, what was with you last night?

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/17/2021 10:22 AM)_ **:** Huh?

 **Trentinator** _(12/17/2021 10:23 AM)_ **:** Last night, you and Kurt were giggling with each other.

 **Trentinator** _(12/17/2021 10:23 AM)_ **:** Giggling Blaine!

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/17/2021 10:24 AM)_ **:** We were just talking.

 **Trentinator** _(12/17/2021 10:26 AM)_ **:** And yet you are the one claiming he may not like you.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/17/2021 10:27 AM)_ **:** We are just friends Trent, that's all.

 **Trentinator** _(12/17/2021 10:28 AM)_ **:** Really…

 **Trentinator** _(12/17/2021 10:28 AM)_ **:** Friends don't look at each other so forlornly.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/17/2021 10:30 AM)_ **:** Trent.

 **Trentinator** _(12/17/2021 10:32 AM)_ **:** I'm just saying.

 **Trentinator** _(12/17/2021 10:32 AM)_ **:** That is how I see it too.

 **Trentinator** _(12/17/2021 10:33 AM)_ **:** Plus Isabella asked if there was anything going on between the two of you.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/17/2021 10:34 AM)_ **:** What did you tell her?

 **Trentinator** _(12/17/2021 10:35 AM)_ **:** Just that you two are wonderful friends who like to go to one another's houses to chitty chitty bang bang.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/17/2021 10:37 AM)_ **:** You did not!

 **Trentinator** _(12/17/2021 10:38 AM)_ **:** I didn't, but I wanted too.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/17/2021 10:40 AM)_ **:** Don't scare Kurt off like that.

 **Trentinator** _(12/17/2021 10:41 AM)_ **:** Oh, so you want him to stay?

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/17/2021 10:42 AM)_ **:** Well I don't know if he is. He is his own person.

 **Trentinator** _(12/17/2021 10:45 AM)_ **:** Little Blaine, why can't you just admit it.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/17/2021 10:46 AM)_ **:** Admit what?

 **Trentinator** _(12/17/2021 10:47 AM)_ **:** Never mind, moving along.

 **Trentinator** _(12/17/2021 10:47 AM)_ **:** How is the DIAD this morning?

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/17/2021 10:48 AM)_ **:** Irritable and walking around like a hawk,

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/17/2021 10:49 AM)_ **:** So if I don't respond quickly, you'll know why.

 **Trentinator** _(12/17/2021 10:52 AM)_ **:** Oh boy.

 **Trentinator** _(12/17/2021 10:52 AM)_ **:** Have any idea why?

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/17/2021 10:54 AM)_ **:** No, maybe just cranky because of the holidays.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/17/2021 10:55 AM)_ **:** She tends to keep her personal life very private.

 **Trentinator** _(12/17/2021 10:56 AM)_ **:** Well I guess if she doesn't share, there isn't any way for you to help.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/17/2021 10:58 AM)_ **:** No.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/17/2021 10:58 AM)_ **:** And if I could in anyway, you know I would.

 **Trentinator** _(12/17/2021 10:59 AM)_ **:** I'm not sure why though, she has made your life hell.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/17/2021 11:01 AM)_ **:** She also hired me when I was desperately looking for a job which enabled me to move out of your place and find me own.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/17/2021 11:01 AM)_ **:** I do owe her something.

 **Trentinator** _(12/17/2021 11:03 AM)_ **:** Fine, I guess that makes sense.

 **Trentinator** _(12/17/2021 11:04 AM)_ **:** But you were in no hurry to move out.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/17/2021 11:05 AM)_ **:** I know, but you and Lance aren't the most quiet couple.

 **Trentinator** _(12/17/2021 11:06 AM)_ **:** Our love is one that you can hear.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/17/2021 11:07 AM)_ **:** Now were moving on again.

 **Trentinator** _(12/17/2021 11:08 AM)_ **:** Okay, so how is work other than the boss?

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/17/2021 11:11 AM)_ **:** Pretty boring, it's an advertising agency.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/17/2021 11:11 AM)_ **:** It's not too much fun.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/17/2021 11:12 AM)_ **:** You have way better stories.

 **Trentinator** _(12/17/2021 11:16 AM)_ **:** I do, but that's because of the teenagers.

 **Trentinator** _(12/17/2021 11:16 AM)_ **:** They are like stories each and everyone of them.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/17/2021 11:19 AM)_ **:** It's fun though.

 **Trentinator** _(12/17/2021 11:21 AM)_ **:** Have you given it any thought?

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/17/2021 11:24 AM)_ **:** What?

 **Trentinator** _(12/17/2021 11:26 AM)_ **:** Going back to school, and getting your teaching degree.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/17/2021 11:29 AM)_ **:** I don't have time right now.

 **Trentinator** _(12/17/2021 11:31 AM)_ **:** Maybe you don't, but then again when is the right time.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/17/2021 11:33 AM)_ **:** I just don't know, I mean I'll be the old guy.

 **Trentinator** _(12/17/2021 11:35 AM)_ **:** You will hardly be the old guy, you aren't even 30 yet.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/17/2021 11:36 AM)_ **:** Fine, I'll think about it, but right now I'm working.

 **Trentinator** _(12/17/2021 11:37 AM)_ **:** Okay, that is all I wanted.

 **Trentinator** _(12/17/2021 11:37 AM)_ **:** So your brother still coming?

 **Trentinator** _(12/17/2021 11:49 AM)_ **:** Did DIAD catch you?

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/17/2021 11:51 AM)_ **:** Sorry, she gave a stack of files.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/17/2021 11:53 AM)_ **:** I should go.

 **Trentinator** _(12/17/2021 11:54 AM)_ **:** I'll see tomorrow at rehearsal, I'm bringing waffles!

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/17/2021 11:55 AM)_ **:** Can't wait.

 **Warbler4Life** has signed out. _(12/17/2021 11:56 AM)_

 **Trentinator** has signed out. _(12/17/2021 11:56 AM)_

* * *

 **From the phone of Kurt Hummel  
2 new messages**

 ** _Rachel  
Friday, Dec 17, 2:04 PM_**

 _How goes the costume making?_

 _And how is Blaine?_

First, it's going fine.

Getting back at the sewing machine  
has been a challenge, but it's been  
fun.

And finally, he is your friend, ask  
him yourself.

 _That's wonderful!_

 _And if I wanted to ask Blaine, I_  
 _would have asked him already._

He is good, I guess.

 _Kurt, what I mean is have you two_  
 _hung out with each other in a date_  
 _kind of way?_

Rach, I can't do that.

 _Why not?_

 _You like him don't you?_

I guess.

 _What do you mean you guess?_

He is Blaine.

 _I know who he is._

 _Why can't you just ask him?_

What if he doesn't like me like that?

 _Are we having this conversation?_

I just don't know Rachel.

He sees the world through bright  
eyes.

 _If this is your I'm not good enough_  
 _speech again, I will have you know_  
 _you deserve the world Kurt._

 _And more again._

It isn't that. It's just that maybe I  
don't fit in his life right now.

 _This is making me insane._

 _Ask him out and he will say yes._

How about we hang out a bit more,  
as friends and then we'll see where  
that takes us.

 _Fine, but I want to hear about all of_  
 _it._

There isn't any other option.

 _Thank you._

 _So moving right along, my dad's_  
 _emailed me about our plans for_  
 _the holidays._

That's good.

 _Yep, we are headed to all the sites_  
 _in New York. I am so excited._

Glad to hear that.

Maybe next year you can come for a  
visit.

 _Or you could come visit me?_

You really like to push things don't  
you.

 _I do what I do._

How is Jesse?

 _Good, we are actually doing_  
 _something this weekend._

Good to hear.

 _Have you gotten most of the_  
 _costumes made?_

Just about, there are a few I need  
to fix or finish.

I didn't remember how challenging it  
was to create something to someone  
else.

 _Did you miss it?_

I think I did.

I guess I should say thank you for  
suggesting I do this.

 _No need, I know what it means to_  
 _you._

 _I'm just glad you are happy._

A customer came in and needs some  
help.

 _Alright, I'll let you go._

Have a good rest of your day.

 _You too!_

Talk to you later.

* * *

 **From the phone of Blaine Anderson**

 ** _Kurt  
Saturday, Dec 18, 9:01 AM_**

Hey, did you need any help taking  
stuff in this morning?

 _I could use some help, thank you._

Sure, no problem.

 _I made a list of everything I need_  
 _to complete by next Thursday and_  
 _it's a bit overwhelming._

Whose costumes have you finished?

 _I did get most of the ensemble_  
 _costumes done, it's just the_  
 _Ghost of Christmas Future that is_  
 _giving me trouble._

 _I need a model to where it why I pin_  
 _the pleats into it._

You can't do that during rehearsal?

 _Tad is too busy with all his scenes._

Hmmm.

Can anyone do it?

 _I guess, I just don't a mannequin_  
 _anymore and the theatre doesn't have_  
 _any because apparently Liza sold_  
 _them._

I'm free after rehearsal to help if you  
need it.

 _I couldn't ask you to do that._

 _You probably have plans._

Not tonight, I would love to stay and  
help.

 _Okay, that sounds good._

 _It will help me out a lot._

Any time, I know how difficult some  
of the divas in the cast can be.

 _Well they are quite well known in_  
 _the Westerville community._

They are.

I need to get going or I'll be late.

Did you want anything from  
Sammie's?

 _What is Sammie's?_

You don't know about Sammie's?

 _I guess not._

Do you like cinnamon rolls?

 _Yes._

 _I love desserts for breakfast._

You just ordered one of Sammie's  
famous cinnamon rolls!

Did you want a coffee with it?

 _Sure, I'll pay you back when I see_  
 _you at the theatre._

Nobody pays for their first Sammie's  
cinnamon roll.

See you in a half hour.

 _Okay, see you there._

* * *

FOR YOUR DELI AND BAKING NEEDS

SAMMIE'S DELI  
84950 HAMMON ROAD  
WESTERVILLE, OH  
43081  
(614) 555-7843

CASHIER: 3

CUSTOMER: B. ANDERSON

PURCHASE:

CINNAMON ROLLS (5) $20.00  
COFFEE (3) $6.00  
BISCOTTI (2) $4.00

+6.00% TAX: $1.00

TOTAL: $31.00

PAYMENT METHOD: CREDIT CARD

TRANSACTION #1512277345

DATE: 12/18/2021 9:23:18 AM

ALL SALES FINAL

THANK YOU

* * *

 **From the phone of Blaine Anderson  
2 new messages**

 ** _Trent  
Saturday, Dec 18, 2:34 PM_**

 _Thanks for the cinnamon rolls again._

 _And Lance and I are ordering tons_  
 _of pizza and watching a marathon of_  
 _trashy television._

You're welcome.

And sorry, I can't.

 _Blaine Anderson skip out on an_  
 _invitation of pizza and trashy tv?_

I'm busy.

 _Busy doing what?_

 _What could be more important?_

I said I would stay and help Kurt  
with costumes today.

 _Really?_

 _You two all alone in the theatre?_

I guess. He said it's getting harder  
to transport everything so he is just  
keeping it here from now on.

 _Blaine, he is making excuses to hang_  
 _out with you._

Or it's just a lot of stuff and doesn't  
want to cart it around.

 _I'll let you get back to your date._

Trent it is not a date.

I'm in the Ghost of Christmas Yet to  
Come outfit.

It's actually not that comfy like you  
would think.

 _Just don't do it on my costume._

Gross.

I'm leaving now, Kurt is back.

Goodbye.

 _Bye Blaine, don't stay up too late._

* * *

CURLY'S PIZZA  
39201 TAMPER  
WESTERVILLE, OH 43081

(614) 555 2913

12/18/2021 6:17:24 PM

NAME: K. Hummel

ITEM QUANTITY

LG Cheese Pizza 1 $10.00  
Breadstick 1 $4.00  
Soda 2 $4.00

Delivery Fee $2.00

\+ 6.00% TAX: $1.08

TOTAL: $21.08

PAYMENT METHOD: CASH

TRANSACTION #2354632175

Thanks for ordering!

Get 50% off any two topping  
large pizza on your next order  
with the promo code: HATS23

* * *

 **From the phone of Blaine Anderson  
2 new messages**

 ** _Trent  
Sunday, Dec 19, 10:29 AM_**

 _Is it safe to text you?_

 _Just wanted to check._

Trent, I'm at home.

Hanging with Theo.

 _Did you leave his place without him_  
 _noticing?_

No Trent, nothing happened.

 _How come that seems like you typed_  
 _with aggression?_

Because.

 _Because maybe you wanted_  
 _something to happen?_

We were sitting there so close  
together and I just thought to go for  
it, but I couldn't do it.

I couldn't kiss him.

I feel like an idiot.

 _Blaine!_

 _YOU WANTED TO KISS HIM!_

Yes okay, I wanted too.

But I couldn't do it.

 _Oh Blaine, what was happening?_

He was pinning the hood and looking  
at the fabric carefully laying it  
around.

I just looked into his eyes and he  
looked into mine.

I thought he was going too, but then  
he didn't.

And I didn't because I'm a spaz.

And we didn't.

 _So when are you hanging out again?_

I don't know, probably just  
rehearsals, and then the show and  
then never again.

 _Come on, how do you know that?_

Last night he talked about how he  
won't have to make the drive  
anymore after the show.

 _I doubt that's what he meant._

What else could he mean?

 _So you do like him?_

Yes okay.

I like Kurt.

He is amazing and talented and  
wonderful and everything that I  
would want in a relationship.

You know, that is all I wanted.

 _I am jumping up and down!_

 _Lance just asked me what is wrong._

 _I told him nothing, because Blaine_  
 _likes Kurt!_

Settle down, I think I can hear you  
here.

 _Nope!_

 _Crap, sorry I have to go._

Why?

 _Lance's brother is coming today as a_  
 _pre-trial for our meeting with his_  
 _parents._

Alright.

 _I'm calling you later mister!_

 _We still have tons to talk about._

Fine. Talk to you later.

 _Yep! Bye!_

* * *

 **From the phone of Blaine Anderson  
6 new messages**

 ** _Cooper  
Sunday, Dec 19, 11:05 AM_**

 _Little bro, you are in love?_

 _Who is the lucky guy?_

 _I can't wait to meet him!_

 ** _Mom  
Sunday, Dec 19, 11:08 AM_**

 _Honey, I just got a text from Trent._

 _He said that you found a special_  
 _someone!_

 _I hope we get to meet him on Friday!_

 ** _Trent  
Sunday, Dec 19, 11:10 AM_**

TRENT!

WHAT DID YOU DO!

Answer me now!

Oh my god!

 ** _Mom  
Sunday, Dec 19, 11:12 AM_**

Hi Mom, I haven't found anyone.

He is just someone I met and we  
really haven't spent that much  
time together yet.

 _That doesn't matter._

 _When you know, you know._

Okay Mom.

 _So are we meeting him on Friday?_

I guess. Just don't imply we are  
dating, because we aren't.

We are just friends.

 _Until something more, right?_

Sure Mom, I have to go.

I have a cake in the oven.

 _You're baking again!_

 _He must be special._

 _Love you honey!_

Love you too Mom.

 ** _Cooper  
Sunday, Dec 19, 11:15 AM_**

I'm not dating anyone.

 _Trent didn't say you were dating, but_  
 _that you are in love._

I'm not in love.

I never said that.

 _And I bet you already told Mom that_  
 _too, right?_

I had too.

She talks to everyone, and then  
what if that got back to Kurt.

 _Oooo, his name is Kurt._

I can not believe this is happening.

 _We are happy for you man._

 _You haven't had a real interest in_  
 _someone in forever._

 _Mom said you were baking again too._

I am not telling anyone anything  
anymore.

 _Except Kurt right?_

I'm not texting you anymore.

Are you all set for Thursday?

 _Yes, I have my ticket and all that._

 _I would rather talk about your love_  
 _life though._

 _But maybe I'll wait because then I_  
 _can see your blushes in real life._

I have to get this cake out of the  
oven now.

Bye Cooper.

 _Bye little bro!_

 _I can't wait to meet your man!_

* * *

 **To:** All Employees;  
 **From:** Marissa Duncan _mduncan_  
 **Date:** Mon, Dec 20, 2021 at 8:12 AM  
 **Subject:** Friday Hours

I am asking for a tally for everyone who is working on Friday. I know it is Christmas Eve, but I need to know who is going to be here.

Thank you.

Marissa Duncan  
Regional Manager

* * *

 **To:** Blaine Anderson _banderson_  
 **From:** Marissa Duncan _mduncan_  
 **Date:** Mon, Dec 20, 2021 at 8:17 AM  
 **Subject:** Friday Hours

Hello Blaine, I am counting on you being here Friday since we have much to do before our Christmas break.

We may need to work on the 707 accounts, so be prepared for number work.

Thank you.

Marissa Duncan  
Regional Manager

* * *

 **Warbler4Life** has created a chat.

 **Trentinator** has been invited to chat.

 **Trentinator** has accepted chat request.

 **Trentinator** _(12/20/2021 9:16 AM)_ **:** What is wrong?

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/20/2021 9:17 AM)_ **:** I don't care if the DIAD sees this.

 **Trentinator** _(12/20/2021 9:19 AM)_ **:** This is serious then, what is it?

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/20/2021 9:20 AM)_ **:** The DIAD just sent me an email.

 **Trentinator** _(12/20/2021 9:22 AM)_ **:** What did it say?

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/20/2021 9:23 AM)_ **:** She expects me to come into work on Friday!

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/20/2021 9:23 AM)_ **:** WHY!

 **Trentinator** _(12/20/2021 9:25 AM)_ **:** What do you mean?

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/20/2021 9:28 AM)_ **:** The DIAD sent everyone an email asking who was staying on Friday.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/20/2021 9:30 AM)_ **:** And then sent me one specifically about how she is counting on me being here on Friday.

 **Trentinator** _(12/20/2021 9:32 AM)_ **:** Quit Blaine, why won't you just quit?

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/20/2021 9:32 AM)_ **:** I can't!

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/20/2021 9:34 AM)_ **:** I will just have to tell her I can't.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/20/2021 9:35 AM)_ **:** I can't! I have the play and I can't let everyone down, plus it's not even an actual work day, it's only if you want to come in.

 **Trentinator** _(12/20/2021 9:38 AM)_ **:** Then just say you aren't coming in.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/20/2021 9:40 AM)_ **:** But why does she just expect me to come in?

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/20/2021 9:41 AM)_ **:** I am so frustrated.

 **Trentinator** _(12/20/2021 9:44 AM)_ **:** I know, and maybe if you quit then you would see things in a different light.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/20/2021 9:45 AM)_ **:** Stop it Trent.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/20/2021 9:46 AM)_ **:** I just needed to vent to someone.

 **Trentinator** _(12/20/2021 9:47 AM)_ **:** I know, but maybe you could think about it.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/20/2021 9:49 AM)_ **:** I don't know.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/20/2021 9:50 AM)_ **:** I'm just exhausted.

 **Trentinator** _(12/20/2021 9:55 AM)_ **:** Sorry, I have class now.

 **Trentinator** _(12/20/2021 9:56 AM)_ **:** And even if I'm showing a movie I have to pay attention to the kids.

 **Warbler4Life** _(12/20/2021 9:57 AM)_ **:** It's fine. I'll talk to you later.

 **Trentinator** _(12/20/2021 9:58 AM)_ **:** See you tonight.

 **Trentinator** has signed out. _(12/20/2021 9:58 AM)_

 **Warbler4Life** has signed out. _(12/20/2021 9:59 AM)_

* * *

 **From the phone of Kurt Hummel**

 ** _Blaine_** ** _Anderson  
Monday, Dec 20, 10:02 PM_**

 _Hey, are you doing okay today?_

 _You seemed easily frustrated at_  
 _rehearsals._

I know, I'm sorry.

 _Did something happen?_

I got an email from my boss this  
morning.

 _Did you get fired?_

No.

She wants me to work on Friday.

 _Oh, the day of the show._

Yes, and I don't know what to do.

 _Have you talked to them?_

You can't have a conversation with  
the DIAD.

 _DIAD?_

Devil in a Dress.

Trent and I gave her that nickname  
so she wouldn't know we are talking  
about her when we talk.

 _Oh ok._

 _That's a little odd._

She is horrible, and Trent keeps  
telling me to quit, but I can't.

 _I know, you can't._

 _But have you tried talking to her?_

I don't know.

I could try.

 _You should try._

 _I know you aren't going to skip the_  
 _play._

 _You've worked too hard for all of it_  
 _to go to waste._

Everyone has, I don't ever want to  
let them down.

 _Then try this._

 _Set up a meeting with her tomorrow_  
 _and just talk to her._

 _I bet she isn't that scary._

You haven't met her.

 _I'm aware._

And you weren't there when I asked  
for a day off to take my mom to the  
doctor once.

She about chewed my head off.

 _Grow a pair and go to talk to her._

Geez, okay.

I get it.

I'll talk to her.

 _Good._

 _I need you on Friday._

 _I mean, we do. As in we need you_  
 _for the play._

Yeah, I know what you mean.

Thanks Kurt.

 _No problem._

I am exhausted from being cranky  
all day.

I'm going to go to bed and cuddle  
with Theo.

 _Okay, good night Blaine._

Night night.

* * *

 **To:** Marissa Duncan _mduncan_  
 **From:** Blaine Anderson _banderson_  
 **Date:** Tues, Dec 21, 2021 at 9:21 AM  
 **Subject:** About Friday

Hello Marissa,

I was wondering if you had a moment to discuss Friday.

I have some concerns about it and wanted everything settled before Wednesday night.

Thank you.

Blaine Anderson  
Regional Manager's Assistant

* * *

 **From the phone of Blaine Anderson**

 ** _Kurt [heart emoji]  
Tuesday, Dec 21, 11:49 AM_**

Thank you for the advice.

 _Sure._

 _How did it go?_

Are you busy at the garage?

 _Not right now._

Okay, well I emailed her about a  
meeting and we met just a few  
minutes later.

 _See it wasn't that bad was it._

No, and I calmly started explaining  
how I was this play and I had to be  
there.

Then I told her about my brother  
coming in on Thursday and how I  
requested that day off a month ago.

 _Good._

 _What did she say?_

First she started crying.

 _She started crying?_

Yes apparently her children don't  
want to spend Christmas with her.

They went to spend Christmas with  
their Dad in Hawaii.

 _Are they divorced?_

No, apparently they separated in  
November.

I had no idea.

 _Oh, I guess that can explain her bad_  
 _mood then?_

Yes.

All of those times she had to leave,  
was her dealing with her husband and  
children.

She feels completely lost.

 _What did you do?_

I hugged her.

I didn't know what else to do.

And then I invited her to the play.

I gave her one of my tickets. I only  
needed two anyways.

 _You are one sweet guy._

I just wish she would have told me  
earlier.

I feel awful.

I mean, she is still kind of annoyingly  
strict, but no one deserves to be alone  
on Christmas.

 _Okay, yep._

What?

 _Rachel told me you would do_  
 _anything for anyone and show_  
 _kindness in the simplest of ways._

 _You just proved it._

I guess it's just always been my nature.

 _It's a good trait to have._

 _Darn, I have a customer asking for_  
 _me._

 _I'll see you tonight._

Yep, see you tonight!

 _Thanks again!_

* * *

 **From the phone of Blaine Anderson  
3 new messages**

 ** _Trent  
Tuesday, Dec 21, 4:03 PM_**

 _How did it go with the boss lady?_

 _Did she take your dreams and crush_  
 _them in front of you?_

 _Or did you learn to just say_  
 _something?_

 ** _Tuesday, Dec 21, 4:15 PM_**

Thanks for the reassurance.

 _Oh come on, I was waiting for a text_  
 _or chat earlier and never got one._

Sorry, I let Kurt know how it went at  
lunch.

 _You let Kurt know before me?_

Well he gave me the advice.

And he was kind enough to notice my  
mood and point me out for being a  
jerk.

 _I'm not mad, I'm happy for you._

Come on Trent, this isn't the time.

Don't you want to know what  
happened?

 _Of course I do._

Well apparently her husband left her  
at the beginning of November and  
now her kids would rather spend  
Christmas in Hawaii with her  
husband than her.

 _Harsh._

 _I guess that would explain her tough_  
 _as nails mood this month._

Yeah, I felt better knowing it wasn't  
anything I did.

 _Only you man._

Well I was.

 _I'm at the theatre and guess who else_  
 _is here._

Really?

 _Liza is here._

Oh, I thought she would be there.

 _I'm kidding, Kurt is here too._

 _I'm so funny aren't I?_

Nope, you're really not.

I need to head back home before I go  
to the theatre.

Did you need anything before I get  
there?

 _Nope, I have my dinner that Lance_  
 _dropped off._

Special you.

I will see you there then.

 _You got it, see you then!_

* * *

 **From the phone of Kurt Hummel**

 ** _Blaine_** ** _Anderson  
Wednesday, Dec 22, 2:48 PM_**

Okay, I have a huge favor.

Text me when you done with work.

 _What do you need?_

Aren't you at work?

 _I got to leave early._

 _I haven't been able to do this in so_  
 _long._

 _So what do you need?_

I need someone to pick up the hats  
from a costume hat maker.

I ordered them on rush and I just  
don't have time to pick them up.

 _Sure, no problem._

 _I can swing by, is it Merlin's?_

You know the hat maker?

 _I may have ordered a few from there_  
 _myself._

Good to know.

Okay, yes that's it.

 _Great, I'll pick them up._

 _Where should I drop them off at?_

The theatre.

I'm probably going to be here really  
late.

 _Is there anything you need help?_

I don't want to hog your evening.

 _It's not a bother really, I enjoy it._

I guess if you want too.

Actually I need to work on your  
costume, so it would be helpful if  
you came.

 _Great. I will be there._

 _Do I need to bring anything?_

I don't think so.

Thank you Blaine, this means a lot.

 _Of course, anything for you._

 _I mean, well no, I guess I meant that._

 _I'll just pick up the hats and be there_  
 _within the hour._

Alright, see you in an hour.

* * *

 **From the phone of Kurt Hummel**

 ** _Rachel  
Wednesday, Dec 22, 11:08 PM_**

Please be awake.

Please Rachel.

Rachel!

 _What's wrong?_

I kissed him.

 _Kissed who?_

 _WAIT!_

Yes.

 _You kissed Blaine?_

Yes.

 _What happened?_

 _Where did it happen?_

 _Was it like one of those foot popping_  
 _moments?_

 _Wait, is something wrong?_

 _Okay, start at the beginning._

I needed help picking up the hats  
from the store and asked if he would  
help.

Blaine said yes, of course.

And then he volunteered to help for  
the rest of the night too.

He is the sweetest thing.

And he shows up here with a dinner  
he made.

 _What did he make?_

He made this chicken pasta pesto  
thing. It tasted amazing.

And he made dessert.

 _He made cheesecake didn't he?_

He did.

He brought some cheesecake and I  
just wanted to kiss him then.

 _Wait, that isn't when you kissed_  
 _him?_

No.

After we cleaned up our theatre  
picnic, we started working.

 _Theatre picnic, oh how romantic!_

And there he was going on about  
something Trent said about another  
cast member and I wanted to kiss him  
then too.

 _But you didn't?_

No, I controlled myself.

We were putting everything away  
and as we were packing up our hands  
touched.

His entire face turned bright red.

I just looked into his eyes and then I  
kissed him.

I couldn't help it.

 _Kurt, that is so sweet._

Sure.

 _What did you do after?_

I was so flustered I just said I would  
see him tomorrow and left.

 _You didn't tell him how you feel?_

I don't know how I feel about him.

 _That is just dumb Kurt._

 _Of course you do._

Fine I do.

I like him.

I like him a lot.

But I couldn't just tell him that last  
night.

 _Why not?_

What if he feels the same way?

How do I know?

 _We aren't in high school Kurt, just_  
 _talk to him._

 _Feelings aren't something to be_  
 _afraid of._

 _I know how you get with sharing_  
 _them._

I know you're right.

I need to talk to him.

 _Talk to him tomorrow though._

 _Don't go throw rocks at his window_  
 _and wake him up._

 _Blaine is someone who likes to sleep_  
 _on things._

Yeah. Okay I will.

Thanks Rachel.

 _I'm here anytime._

 _But now I really need to get to sleep._

 _I have an early call time._

Sure, yeah.

Night.

 _Good night Kurt._

* * *

 **From the phone of Blaine Anderson**

 ** _Trent  
Wednesday, Dec 22, 11:23 PM_**

Trent.

Psst Trent.

I really need to talk.

 _What is wrong Blaine?_

I don't know where to start.

I'm so lost.

 _Blaine, call me now._

Okay, yeah.

Calling now.

* * *

 **From the phone of Blaine Anderson  
3 new messages**

 ** _Cooper  
Wednesday, Dec 23, 10:48 PM_**

 _Where are you guys?_

 _I just off my plane and don't see you._

 _Did you forget your big bro?_

No.

Sorry, I had a late night.

 _Isn't Mom with you?_

No, she had stuff to do this morning.

I'm by the food court, I needed more  
coffee.

 _What kept you up late?_

Nothing.

I'll see in five.

 _Alright then baby bro._

* * *

 **From the phone of Blaine Anderson**

 ** _Kurt [heart emoji]  
Thursday, Dec 23, 9:04 AM_**

Hi.  
[Message erased]

 ** _Thursday, Dec 23, 9:33 AM_**

So about yesterday…  
[Message erased]

 ** _Thursday, Dec 23, 10:59 AM_**

Kurt, I have feelings for you.  
[Message erased]

 ** _Thursday, Dec 23, 11:27 AM_**

I wanted to tell you something.  
[Message erased]

 ** _Thursday, Dec 23, 12:52 PM_**

I don't know what I'm doing.  
[Message erased]

 ** _Thursday, Dec 23, 2:22 PM_**

I am falling for you.  
[Message erased]

* * *

 **From the phone of Kurt Hummel**

 ** _Blaine_** ** _Anderson  
Thursday, Dec 23, 8:16 AM_**

I'm sorry for running off.  
[Message erased]

 ** _Thursday, Dec 23, 9:29 AM_**

I'm sorry about yesterday.  
[Message erased]

 ** _Thursday, Dec 23, 9:44 AM_**

Hey you, call me.  
[Message erased]

 ** _Thursday, Dec 23, 10:53 AM_**

I didn't mean to kiss you. Yes I did.  
[Message erased]

 ** _Thursday, Dec 23, 12:08 PM_**

You are amazing.  
[Message erased]

 ** _Thursday, Dec 23, 1:23 PM_**

How about a date?  
[Message erased]

 ** _Thursday, Dec 23, 3:17 PM_**

Tell me you like me too?  
[Message erased]

* * *

 **From the phone of Blaine Anderson**

 ** _Trent  
Thursday, Dec 23, 3:54 PM_**

I have started several messages and I  
don't know what to say.

 _How about can we talk?_

 _I think that is what you need._

I know, but what if he isn't  
interested.

 _Kurt kissed you._

 _He must be some kind of interested_  
 _Blaine._

I know, I know.

I just really want this to go well.

I want to ask him out and not mess it  
up.

 _I know you do._

 _I like seeing this side of you._

What side?

 _Someone who believes love is_  
 _possible for himself and not just for_  
 _everyone around him._

Alright, I get it.

 _Did you want a ride to the rehearsal_  
 _tonight?_

Please.

 _You have to talk to him though._

 _I can wait._

Fair enough.

Thank you Trent.

 _Anytime Blaine, you know you are_  
 _the brother I never had._

I'm crying again.

 _Stop, splash some cold water on your_  
 _face and I'll pick you up._

 _We can grab some food before_  
 _rehearsal._

Okay, food sounds good.

 _Good, get ready and I will be there_  
 _in twenty._

See you then.

* * *

 **From the phone of Kurt Hummel**

 ** _Rachel  
Thursday, Dec 23, 6:21 PM_**

I'm hiding in the costume room.

 _Kurt, what are you afraid of._

 _You already kissed him._

But what if he doesn't have the same  
feelings as me?

I haven't had a real relationship in  
years.

I'm being so pathetic.

 _Yes you are._

Gee thanks Rach.

 _What if he is your one and only?_

 _And you are hiding from him in a_  
 _costume closet?_

It's a room, not a closet.

 _Fine, the costume room._

 _It doesn't matter, all that matters is_  
 _that you two are hiding from each_  
 _other and not working out how you_  
 _feel about each other._

You're right.

 _I'm always right._

Full of yourself much?

But what am I supposed to say to  
him?

I started so many messages today  
and I couldn't get myself to send  
any of them.

 _You will know exactly what to say_  
 _when you see that look in his eyes._

Okay.

Yeah, I will.

Thanks.

 _Go now!_

Fine, pushy pushy.

* * *

 **From the phone of Blaine Anderson  
2 new messages**

 ** _Trent  
Thursday, Dec 23, 9:25 PM_**

 _Not to rush, but are you coming out_  
 _soon?_

 _I need to get my beauty rest before_  
 _the shows._

Kurt said he would take me home.

I'll see you tomorrow for the shows.

 _WHAT?_

 _WHAT HAPPENED!_

;)

Good night Trent.

 _YOU BETTER TALK MISTER!_

 _BLAINE!_

 _OH MY GOD!_

 _You are spilling tomorrow._

* * *

 **From the phone of Kurt Hummel  
2 new messages**

 ** _Rachel  
Friday, Dec 24, 8:34 AM_**

 _Good morning!_

 _Was just wishing you luck on the_  
 _shows today!_

Thanks.

 _Sure, I need to text Blaine too._

No need.

What, why?

I can just tell him.

 _Kurt…_

 _Where are you?_

Blaine's cat, Theo, is actually pretty  
cool.

I never thought I would like cats.

 _I think the neighbors downstairs just_  
 _hit the ceiling with a broom because_  
 _of my jumping up and down._

Only you Rach.

 _Now tell me everything!_

 _What happened last night?_

Sorry, this is Blaine, Kurt can't come  
to the phone right now because he is  
momentarily wrestling with a cat  
over a waffle.

He will talk to you later he said.

 _Thank you Blaine._

 _See you later._

Yep, bye!

* * *

 **From the phone of Blaine Anderson  
2 new messages**

 ** _Mom  
Friday, Dec 24, 9:13 AM_**

 _Hey honey, this is your mom._

 _I guess you knew that._

I did, hi Mom.

How is Cooper this morning?

 _Still sleeping, blaming it on jet lag._

 _Such a drama queen._

You are right.

 _I just wanted to wish you luck._

Thank you Mom, I can't wait for you  
to see it.

 _Blaine, it is so nice to see you so_  
 _happy._

You can't see me though?

 _Mothers know though._

 _We know everything._

Okay Mom, I'll see you later.

 _Of course, see you later under those_  
 _stage lights!_

* * *

 **From the phone of Kurt Hummel  
2 new messages**

 ** _Dad  
Friday, Dec 24, 10:35 AM_**

 _Hope you are awake kiddo._

 _Wanted to wish you luck today._

Thanks Dad.

I'm kind of anxious, but feeling  
better about it.

 _That's good._

Dad, I just wanted to say I really  
happy.

Right now, I'm the happiest I've ever  
been in a long time.

 _And does this have to do with a_  
 _certain someone?_

It may, but he isn't the only reason.

I loved helping with this play and  
the costumes.

I think I'm me again.

 _You've always been you._

 _You are just You 2.0 now._

 _And we love all of you Kurt._

I love you too Dad.

And tell Carole I love her.

 _I always do._

 _We will see you at the play later?_

Yes you will.

 _And I want to meet him._

His name is Blaine.

 _I want to meet Blaine._

 _If my son thinks he is a great guy,_  
 _I have no doubt he is._

Thanks Dad.

I'll see you later.

 _Yep, see you later._

* * *

 **From the phone of Blaine Anderson**

 ** _Cooper  
Friday, Dec 24, 12:25 PM_**

Are you awake yet?

 _Yes._

 _Mom has already came in and_  
 _splashed water on me._

Good, I want you front row.

 _Blaine, it's a community theatre play._

 _I doubt people are going to pack the_  
 _house._

That is what you think!

I have no doubt every seat will be  
filled today.

All of them!

 _Why are you so peppy and happy?_

Because I have a good life Coop.

I'm really happy and nothing can  
bring me down.

 _What drugs are you on?_

Just the endorphins from life!

And well kisses. Do you get  
endorphins from kisses?

Kurt said no, but I think you do.

 _Wait, Kurt is with you?_

 _Was he with you all night?_

 _Blaine, did you hook up last night?_

Seriously Cooper, I am not like that.

What is wrong with spending time  
with someone you find adorable and  
beautiful and amazing and laskdfas

 _Huh?_

Blaine is currently unavailable and  
needs to get ready for the play.

He will see you then.

 _Okay, see you guys then._

* * *

 **A CHRISTMAS CAROL**

 **ACT I**

 **SCENE i: A LONDON STREET**

 _Setting: A busy London Street with people rushing about the day before Christmas._

 _At Rise: Couples stroll along looking at the shops. Kids play in the street. CAROLERS sing DECK THE HALLS. Friends and strangers greet each other happily. FRED walks through the crowd greeting people and enjoying the season._

CAROLLERS

DECK THE HALLS WITH BOUGHS OF HOLLY,  
FA LA LA LA LA, LA LA LA LA.  
TIS THE SEASON TO BE JOLLY  
FA LA LA LA LA, LA LA LA LA.

DON WE NOW OUR GAY APPAREL,  
FA LA LA LA LA, LA LA LA LA.  
TROLL THE ANCIENT YULE TIDE CAROL,  
FA LA LA LA LA, LA LA LA LA.

 _FRED breaks away from the crowd and addresses the audience._

FRED

I love Christmas – there's a spirit in the air. It is a time of joy and celebration. It is a time when people are more kind and more considerate.

Well, most people, that is. There are those who see Christmas as a waste of time and energy and my Uncle Scrooge was not only a member of that tribe but in all likelihood their loudest cheerleader and most ardent supporter. He hated Christmas. He hated anything that did not make him richer and so he hated Christmas most of all.

 _FRED stands outside SCROOGE's Counting House and an old sign very  
much in need of repair with the names Scrooge & Marley hangs out front._

And on this particular Christmas when I dropped in to see him he was in a particularly foul mood. Maybe it was because seven years ago this very night his business partner, and only friend in the world, Jacob Marley had died. Marley was long dead and buried. This you must remember or nothing wonderful can come of the tale you are about to see.

And so, on a crisp and chilly – Christmas Eve my Uncle Scrooge, that tight fisted, grasping, scraping, clutching, covetous, old sinner was – can you believe it – conducting business in his counting house!

 _End Scene_

* * *

 **From the phone of Blaine Anderson  
2 new messages**

 ** _Trent  
Friday, Dec 24, 11:41 PM_**

 _That was the best after play party_  
 _ever._

 _Oh and Merry Christmas by the_  
 _way!_

Merry Christmas Trent!

And yes it was.

 _I can not believe when Rachel_  
 _walked through the door._

It was a nice surprise.

 _And Kurt had no idea._

Nope, he didn't know.

He looked so happy when she  
walked in.

 _And he looked very happy looking_  
 _over at you for most of the night._

 _I have to wonder why you two were_  
 _up to last night._

We talked Trent, and kissed.

Lots of kisses.

 _That's it?_

We didn't want to rush into things.

We both haven't been that successful  
at love, so we want to do this right.

 _Okay, fair enough._

 _Your brother was awesome with his_  
 _party tricks._

If only he hadn't hit on almost every  
single girl there.

 _That was inevitable._

I guess you are right.

Um, Kurt just text me.

 _Go off and text your boyfriend then._

 _Leave me all alone._

Dramatic much?

 _Night Blaine!_

Good night Trent!

* * *

 **From the phone of Kurt Hummel**

 ** _Blaine_** ** _Lovebug  
Friday, Dec 24, 11:56 PM_**

I am probably going to regret it, but  
your name is currently Blaine  
Lovebug.

 _Yes, you are._

Hi.

 _Hi._

Your family is adorable, especially  
your mom.

 _Yeah, they are special and I love_  
 _them._

 _Even my crazy brother._

Yes, he is a bit out there.

 _Your dad was great too, Carole was_  
 _so sweet._

 _Although he clapped me hard on the_  
 _back and said finally!_

Apparently him and Rachel talk.

 _That makes sense._

I can't believe she came today.

 _I can't either, she loves her surprises._

It was a nice surprise.

 _Yes it was._

Okay, I'm avoiding the question.

 _What question?_

Wait…

Merry Christmas Blaine!

 _Merry Christmas Kurt!_

 _This has been a wild adventure._

It sure has.

And it's not over yet.

 _It's not?_

No.

Blaine, do you want to go out  
sometime?

 _Yes, yes I would._

I meant to ask earlier, but the party  
got kind of crazy.

 _Now can I ask my question?_

Sure, what is it?

 _Do you want to be my boyfriend,_  
 _Kurt Hummel?_

Really?

 _I want to do this properly._

Of course I do, as long as you agree  
to be mine.

 _Yes, and I stole the hat you made_  
 _for me._

You did?

I thought Liza said you can't keep  
any of the costumes.

 _I just flashed her my puppy eyes and_  
 _she caved._

Of course you did.

So what are you hoping to find under  
the tree tomorrow?

 _He won't be under the tree, but I_  
 _know he won't be far away._

Are you cheesily saying I was your  
Christmas wish this year?

 _Yes I am._

Is it fair that you were mine too?

 _I think so._

 _I have a feeling Theo misses you_  
 _already._

I guess I'll need to visit again soon  
then.

 _Yes you will._

Merry Christmas Blaine.

 _Merry Christmas Kurt._

* * *

Thanks for reading, let me know what you thought! I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

~ JonasGeek


End file.
